


Promises

by jbrik94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbrik94/pseuds/jbrik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a childhood betrayal Louis and his family had to move of the town where he grew up in. Louis and his family move to Doncaster. As time goes by he gains new friends that prove to love and accept him for who he is. Louis's has a lot of family problems that he keeps quite about. Louis is the star player on his football team and is the runner up for captain. Up until a blast from his past comes out of no where to ruin everything his has worked so hard for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really bad at summary's but I hope you give this a chance:)

“ Hey Mark!” Louis says once he spots his friend on campus as he got out of his car  
As he walks towards Mark he sees him walk faster in the opposite direction which confused Louis as he looked back at his mom he looked puzzled to 

“ Mark what was that just now? I know you saw me” Louis said as he sat next to Mark his second best friend 

“ Uhm listen Louis, we can’t be friends” Mark said as he gathered his things 

“ Wait, what? Is this some sort of joke because it’s not funny” Louis said as he grabbed ahold of Mark's arm

“ Don’t touch me you, you fag” Mark yelled out but whispered harshly the last word

Louis quickly let go with a hurt expression on his face  
“ Mark wha- why would you say something like that? Louis asked tears threatening to come out The whole class is paying attention now

“ Listen Louis everyone knows you're gay and nobody in town wants you and family here, to know this whole time the wholesome Tomlinson family isn't all they are cracked up to be? Mark mockingly says harshly

“ I.. I don’t know where this is coming from, but I can tell you I’m not gay, that's a sin we all know that” Louis pleaded tears running down his face

“ Then why would you trap me in a corner and take advantage of me, I didn’t know what you were doing until it was too late and thank the Lord my dad had came in before you could do anything else!” a familiar voice called out calm and firm

Louis turn to see his best friend since the diaper days looked right back at him with angry green eyes. Shock and sadness ran over Louis body as he froze

“ Harry, you know it didn't happen like that!” Louis yelled through the tears

“ Of course you would say that! The cats out of the bag Louis your gay and you disgust me.” Harry says strong and firm Louis didn't even recognize him “ Don’t even bother coming to promotion Friday nobody in town wants to see a fag it would just ruin the night.” Harry said as he walked to his desk knocking into Louis causing him to stumble 

Louis looked up through his tears to see the teacher just sitting at his desk not intervening, not caring as the class gives Louis unwanted looks Louis runs out the classroom and out of school.

Louis parents were furious once learning what had taken place however when meeting with the principle he was no help, he even suggested with the accusations and the status of Louis being gay that it was best if Louis stayed home from promotion as he handed them the certificate saying this is a nice way of saying stay away. 

“ The hell with theses small towns, this is ridiculous! My son doesn’t get to go to promotion because one accusations! boys will be boys my word!” Louis mother yelled as he walked into the house Louis in the living room with his sister Lottie

“ What they're not letting me go! But I’ve worked so hard 4.0 all three years!” Louis said getting upset again

“ I’m so sorry baby, We’ll celebrate as a family ok we promise.” Louis’s mother said as she pulled him into a hug

“ I’m not gay i swear to you, I didn’t do anything please believe me!” Louis cried into his mother's shoulder

“ Lottie go to your room please” Louis's father calmly said

“Even if you did Louis, It’s okay, it’s okay to us” Louis’s mother said as she placed his hand on the back Louis 

“ But I’m not, and being gay is a sin you know that” Louis said as he turned to his father and mother wiping his tears away 

“ Yes, but you are our son and we will support and love you no matter what, Just remember Louis always be true to yourself” Louis’s mother says with watery eyes


	2. Moving

Things have gone from bad to worst over the couple of months, They were no longer welcome to church anymore as when they arrived there they were stared down. Then it spread throughout the town at local market the book store and even the freaking park. It wasn’t just affecting Louis and his parents but his younger sisters who lost all their friends who no longer could hang out them. business had slowed down for his parents and didn’t seem like it would pick up any sooner

Louis was making his way downstairs when he heard his parents talk about moving to Doncaster where they could start fresh and start up some businesses there. 

“ I just don’t know, what if we home school the kids stay here and maybe all this will blow over?” Louis’s father says 

“ Are you kidding me the kids have suffered enough, we have suffered enough. If we leave things will get better we'll have a new start. Plus we already have some business offers in Doncaster 

“ Yeah you're right, it's just I can’t believe the Styles Family we were so close I just don’t get how they had the heart to cause this much hurt to our family” Louis’s father said as he shook his head

“ I don’t know, I really don’t it's a shame. I mean we were just friends mainly business partners but our boys they were brothers Harry was like a second son to us. How they could rip such a solid friendship like that tears me to shreds” Louis’s mom says

“ Filling that boys head with lies that's how.” Louis dad says as he gets up to stretch “ I’ll look for homes tomorrow but let's call it a night 

They had moved to Doncaster within the next few weeks it all happened so fast because they wanted to settled in before school started for the kids

First Day of School

“ Kids time to go!” Louis’s parents called out 

“ Alright I’m taking the girls Dads taking you Louis I’ll see you after work tonight. I’ll leave some money for take out for tonight, don’t eat too late and have the girls in bed before 9!” Louis mother said as she rushed the girls out the house “ Oh and Louis have a great first day, remember it's a fresh new start hun okay” Louis mom said as she kissed him on the forehead

Louis walked through the hallway as he looked at the ground wanting to be invisible before he could look up he slammed into some knocking him down to the ground. 

“Oh man i’m sorry mate wasn't looking where I was going” A voice said as he reached his hand out to Louis 

“It’s okay I have a bad habit of looking down as I walk” Louis responded as he took the hand and stood up

“ The names Niall” Niall said with a huge smile

“ Hey, I’m Louis, new to town” Louis shyly looked down 

“ Really let me be your tour guide then let me see your schedule” Niall said as Louis fished it out his backpack

“ Yo man we have like all our classes together!” Niall exclaimed 

“ Really!” Louis said with a big smile at the fact that the young blonde was or at least seemed excited to have him around all day

The first day of school for Louis was actually better than he thought actually it was amazing Niall introduced him to his friends who accepted him just as fast as Niall did. They even had him sign up for football tryouts. Niall invited him to play some football after school but Louis had to walk over to his sister's school to pick them up and walk home

“ No sorry mate, maybe over the weekend I have to babysit the sisters” Louis said a bit defeated

“ Oh ok, yeah let's plan a game Saturday at 12” Niall said as him and everyone agreed as they went in the separate ways after school.

It took Louis about forty five minutes to walk over to the girls school lucky Fiz and Lottie's school was about five minutes away from the twins school.

“ How much longer?” The twins complained 

“ Not to much longer” Louis said unsurly

“ That's what you said thirty minutes ago” Fiz complained

“ Were going to have to get use to this walk so sto--” Louis was about to finish when he heard a familiar voice along with a car pulling up to them

“ Yo, you guys need a lift?” Liam called out to them 

“ Do you have enough room for all of us?” Louis questioned

“ Yeah, well maybe we’ll make it work” Liam's older sister called out

“Thank you so much, we really appreciate this” Louis says with gratitude and his sisters quickly follow suit

“ Absolutely no problem, I’m always giving lifts to Liam's friends. Speaking of friends are you guys new to town?” Liam's sisters asks

“ Yeah we moved here from Holmes Chapel a couple weeks ago. Our parents had more job opportunities around here.” Louis says 

“Oh okay cool. Well it's very nice to meet you guys. Now listen if you guys ever need a ride just wait with Liam alright” Liam’s 

“Alrighty well again thank you so so much. I’ll see you guys later” Louis said as they all filed out the car

“ Okay guys i’m ordering pizza, pepperoni and sausage, hawaiian, and cheese for the twins. Sound good?” Louis called out as he placed in bag my the door

“ Yay!” The girls shuted

“ So how was your guy’s first day?” Louis asked the girls as the all settled down at the kitchen table

“ Good i guess, but I feel like people only took to us because we’re twins the actually the only set of twins” Daisy said as she took a bite of pizza

“ Ahw well that could be a good thing but again, it's just the first day of school. Don’t worry you guys are super lovely i'm sure you’ll find true friends.” Louis says as he looks at the twins and smiles at them as the return the smile

“ How about you two?” Louis looked over at Fizz and Lottie

“ It was alright, just hung out with each other, not sure if people like us very much but it is better than Holmes Chapel where they hated us” Lottie said picking at her pizza

“ Listen you guys, I am sorry you guys know that right? But I promise it will be ok. I know Mum and Dad are going to be gone a lot for work related stuff but i’m going to be here for you guys, whatever you need i’ll make sure you have” Louis said with all his heart as he looked over at his younger sisters 

The twins got out of there seats and hugged Louis then Fizz and Lottie joined in. In that moment Louis truly felt like things were going to be ok. He was excited for what this next year held for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like this chapter:)


	3. Broken

A year had passed now and Louis fit in great at school he was doing great at football and coach told him if he kept up with the good work they would be talking about moving him to varsity which never happens since it's only his second year of high school. Niall and Liam became his best mates, they are always together. Liam sister is always giving them rides refusing to let them walk after she caught him making his sister walk in the rain because he felt bad for always asking for rides. Things were great up until the last two months he could hear his parents arguing never hearing what about but nothing to be super alarmed about. Luckily his sisters haven't caught on though.

However one night things got really bad where he woke up to his father yelling and his mother trying to shush him

Louis quickly rushed to his door to peek out to see what was going on

“ Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do!” Louis father shouted 

“ How would we all fit into a small two bedroom apartment!” Louis mother harshly whispered

“ Were going to have to! We can’t afford this place anymore!” Louis’s father said

“ We can look in invest in more businesses I don’t know but we can’t move the kids again” Louis’s mother said

“ Business sucked this whole last year, i'm surprised we were able to hold down this place for this long but we can’t keep doing this. Were going to go bankrupt 

“Listen I already looked at some places nice ones, right down the street. The kids can go to the same school things will be fine” Louis’s father said as he looked away

“ Fine, but are we going to be fine? You can barely look at me anymore, you don’t even touch me anymore” Louis mom shuted as he tears spilled out

“ Listen I applied for a job at a corporation outside of town I have an interview tomorrow so i'm going out tonight. I suggest you look for some jobs locally” Louis’s dad said harshly

“ You're leaving?” Louis said not being able to listening by his door

“ Son go back to your room! This has nothing to do with you?” Louis’s father yelled at him

“It has everything to do with him! He’s being taking care of us making sure there food on the table each night for the last year, he makes sure we get home and have what we need!” Lottie yelled at her father with tears streaming down her face

Louis quickly rushed to his sister wrapping her up in a hug 

“ I’m not doing this right now” Louis’s dad said as he yelled 

“ Dad! You’re not leaving, we need you here” Louis yelled 

His father without much thought step closer to Louis and slapped him “ Don’t ever speak to me like you have authority over me!” Louis father said as his mother screamed at him which resulted in him backhanding his mother. Louis quickly shoved his father towards the door  
“ Leave! Leave your a monster!” Louis yelled with tears streaming down his face

“ You created this all, you and your little gay tendencies cause all of this just remember that” Louis father harshly whispered to his for only his ears only 

His father angrily stared at him as he looked past him to look at the girls with what seemed like regret but turned around and left.

Louis slammed the door as he slid down the door and just started crying. Now the twins are crying not fully knowing what had happened but there was lots of yelling which startled them.

“ I’m so sorry mum, I really am” Louis cried out

“ Louis this has nothing to do with you, don’t you think that” Louis’s mom said as she made her way over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. “ You’re father and I haven't been getting along for a while it something that happens sometimes between two people” “ But listen all of you, we’re going to be ok, it will be tough and i don’t know what's to come but we will be alright” Louis mother said as she sat there heartbroken by the sight of her children lost and hurt.


	4. Surprise

“ Louis mate where have you be-- what happened to your eye man?” Niall asked super concerned as he took a closer look

“ Oh nothing my sister was playing with her toy and tossed it towards me and well I didn’t catch it” Louis said as he tried to smile but not succeeding 

“ You don’t seem to well mate, whats going on?” Niall pressed on 

“ Nothing Niall ok, let's just drop it ok?” Louis said not trying to sound rude

“ Ok, but you do know you can tell me anything right?” Niall asked as he looked down 

“ Yeah I know I can, just things aren't the greatest at home” Louis said as he looked at his best mate

“ Oh ok, well im really sorry to hear man, hate seeing you like this. Listen if there's anything I can do just tell me” Niall says as he pulls Louis into a hug. Louis is shock but quickly responded by hugging him tightly

Louis only saw his father once since the whole fight happened and it was because a month later his father helped them move into the apartment they were know living in. It was all very overwhelming for everyone but all Louis cared about was that the girls settled in comfortably.  
The twins shared one room, and Fiz, Lottie and their mom shared the second one however Louis’s mother working day shift and a late night shift would practically mean it was there room. Louis made a section in the living room where his ‘room’ was. Louis dad was helping financially which was one less thing to worry about. Home life was a bit of a struggle for about the first couple of months everyone was a bit down trying to get use to how things were going to be but as school progressed the girls made friends. They would be over there after school and come home around dinner. Louis made varsity on the football team along with Niall, despite all that was happening he was happy he had football and Niall, to distract him from all of the crazy stuff going on.

“ Louis was home alone because it was an early day for him, he was sitting in the living room watching some tv. When he heard the door unlock, he turned his head to see his father walk in he was startled when he saw Louis

“ Louis! Gosh, what are you doing here? Are you skipping school!” Louis father asked strictly

“ No dad, i'm not. Its called early dismissal” Louis said rudely

“ Don’t get smart me with me boy” Louis father said as he walked over to louis

“ Whatever” Louis said as he just kept scrolling through the job search

“ Oh, so you think just because I’m not around, you're not going to give me the respect” Louis father raised his voice

“ Pretty much” Louis said as he finally looked up with a smug look on his face 

“ Come here boy” Louis father said as he took a hold of Louis arm forcefully making his laptop crashing to the floor

“ You're hurting me!” Louis yelled out

“ Oh stop being a little girl, act like a man!” Louis father yelled as he tightened his grip on his arm

“ I’m taking care of your family, I think that makes me more of a man than you!” Louis yelled out regretting once it left his mouth

Louis father yelled and slapped him then proceeded to punch him in the side a couple times before grabbing his shirt pulling his face nears his “ You should have been a girl, look at you couldn’t even fight back. Your a sad excuse for a man” Louis could smell the wreaked of alcohol as his father let go of his grip making Louis fall hit the back on his head on the floor. He got up tossed a thick envelope on the table and walked out

Louis didn’t have to open it to know that his father drew up divorce papers. He could barely move as he already knew his side was bruised his nose was bleeding and everything was a bit of a blur and then everything went black

“ Lou- Louis! Wake up! Oh my gosh” a familiar voice called out 

Louis slowly opened his eyes when he saw a blurry image of a blonde guy he rubbed his eyes as he came clear at who he was looking at 

“ Ni- What happen, what are you doing here?” Louis said as he tried to shoot up but a sharp pain shot out from his side. 

“ Lou my gosh we need to call the ambulance! Your bleeding and hurt bad” Niall said as he grabbed his phone 

“ No!” Please I’ll explain but you have to promise me Niall it stays between us!” Louis warned 

Niall first helped him to the kitchen to help him clean up. Niall wiped the blood coming from his lip and nose. Louis took his shirt off which showed his now purple and black bruises along his side

“ Lou who did this to you?” Niall said terrified and sadness in his eyes

“Remember how I told you things weren’t well at home, well about three months ago my dad walked out, reason for us moving here. We couldn’t afford the house anymore and well things I guess got bad between my parents and well he ended getting a job outside of town and he came over today unannounced to deliver divorce papers. I haven't seen him in months and he just shows up so of course I wasn’t going welcome him with open arms and he grabbed my arm really hard. I told him he was hurting me and he told me I was a girl and I needed to be a man” Louis said as he winced at the pain when he placed the bag of frozen peas in the freezer

“ So I told him I was taking care of his family and I was more than a man then he was” Louis said as he chuckled “ And so well obviously we know what happened after that” Louis said as he gestured to himself 

“ Lou this isn’t right! He needs to get in trouble for this he can’t get away with it!” Niall said as he looked Louis in the eyes

“ No, if he wants a divorce then so be it, he won't be around to do this again” Louis said simply

“ Okay but you have to tell your mom so he doesn’t come around again” Niall pressed 

“ No, she can’t know! It will only make things worst and he might hurt her again and I don’t know what i’ll do if he does it again” Louis shook his head in anger 

“ Again!” Niall exclaimed

“ Yeah it was the night all of this started he smacked her in the face after he hit me, remember my black eye?” Louis said telling the whole truth 

“Wow Lou, I’m so sorry man. I wish I would have came sooner I could've stop this” Niall said as he looked down

“ Ni don’t blame yourself okay I’m just glad you found be instead of the the girls finding me” Louis said as he placed his hand on Niall

“ I just, Lou you're my best friend and I care about you man, I know you haven't been doing all so well but you’re always really good putting on a smile to fool people” Niall looked up with tears in his eyes “ But your not fooling me Lou I’m worried about you” Niall says choked up 

“ Ni don’t cry look i'm ok. I promise it's just a few bruises they’ll heal in time” Louis says as he pulls Niall in a hug

“ Shouldn’t I be the one comforting you” Niall said as he hugged Louis

“ Meh, it’s ok this is what I do best” Louis said as he held on to Niall 

Niall pulled back a little as he looked Louis straight in the eyes and Louis didn’t realize how close their faces and before he would realize anything history began to repeat it self. Louis felt the blonde boys lips on his gentle and swiftly. Louis pulled away and let go of Niall

“ I’m so sorry! I have to go” Niall said as he ran out the house


	5. Making Way

Louis missed the next week of school because he was mentally and emotionally unstable. Since last week he found out his mother was going with the divorce which he was happy with my but it broke the twins heart which broke his. Louis told his mom and sisters that he got into a fight with a player of the other team at game for explanation for the bruises. Then well the fact that Niall kissed him! 

He’s been best mates with Niall for almost a year and half and never suspected anything. Not only was he confused but he knew he wasn’t gay however he wasn’t mad nor did he want the kiss to stop. 

Louis showed up to school and looked for Niall and found him in the cafeteria.

“ Hey mate” Louis said hoping Niall wouldn’t run

“ Oh hey” Niall said not daring to look at him

“Can you look at me?” Louis asked

“ Louis I get it if you don’t want to be friends or whatever” Niall said sadly

“ That's not what I want. Ni were best mates” Louis said as he sits next to Niall

“ But you been avoiding me. You didn’t show up to school all last week and I know I shouldn’t have done that I’m really sorry” Niall said looking at Louis tears shimmering in his eyes

“ Ni I couldn’t come to school with bruises again I already had teachers worrying about my black eye months ago.” Louis said chuckling “ Plus I was waiting for you to contact me” Louis said shyly

“ What?” Niall said looking shocked “ I didn’t think you wanted to talk to me” Niall said as look laugh shyly

“ No of course not, to be honest I kinda liked it” Louis shyly said he looked at Niall with a smile

“ I did too” Niall said as he smiled at Louis 

“ Cool, well let's get to class” Louis said as the bell rang

Louis was a bit distracted today, he knew he wasn’t gay he didn't necessarily like any girls but it’s just because he hasn’t came by anyone who he liked back but that didn’t mean he was gay. It’s not like he had trouble getting a girl anyways not to think cocky about himself but girls made it quite obvious that they liked him but he just wanted to focus on football for now. 

The other thought was Niall, did this mean he was gay or maybe bi. He was always talking about how cute girls were but also never really showed any interest in going further than that. Okay maybe they were bi if they liked the kiss but Louis was afraid what if the feelings progressed he wouldn’t want to risk their friendship especially when they seem a bit confused and not actually knowing, maybe it would just be a phase.

Louis snapped back into reality when Niall poked at him with a concerned face. Louis smiled and began jotting down the notes on the board

It’s nearing the end of the school year and things have been great at school, the football team has been doing spectacular and with Louis and Niall making their first year of being on varsity. They learned Liam is being promoted to varsity now so they're all pretty excited for this upcoming season. Since Niall's and Louis first kiss there, has been a couple here and there mostly on the cheek. They haven't talked about a relationship and what the kisses actually meant but they felt comforting and he really did enjoy them so he wasn’t going to bring it up if Niall wasn’t.

“ Hey Louis want to come over to my house, we can play some video games?” Niall asked as he wrapped his arm around Louis hip

“ I can’t I have to go to wo- I mean have to babysit the girls today.” Louis said trying to cover up

“ Isn’t Lottie old enough to help now? Come on please?” Niall pleaded with his puppy dog eyes

“ She is however she babysat last weekend when we went to Liams birthday party. There's no way she’ll agree to covering me again for a while” Louis said as he looked around to see if anyone was there. When he didn’t see anyone he kissed Niall's cheek and hugged him tighter 

“ Fine, but you’ll have to make this up to me you know. Even if it means me bring my whole game system to your place!” Niall said as he let go and grabbed his bag from the floor 

“ I will, I promise” Louis says as he he smiles at Niall before going their separate ways

Louis been keeping a secret for a while, he just got a job as a server at the town's diner it wasn’t a super popular one so he didn’t have to worry about anyone from school knowing, not that he wouldn't want them to know but he just wanted to keep it to himself and that way there would be no way his mother would find out.

Louis’s mom hasn’t been getting any money from their father in the last couple months nor has he made any contact, so it was taken he was actually no long helping mum with money. Which has been draining on his mother. She’s never really happy anymore she's like a zombie when anyone gets to actually see her, she's just working to hard. Always tired, Louis suggested him getting a job but she told him no stating it wasn't his job to take care of the family and that she wanted him focusing on school and football.

However the twins school was having a field trip this past week and Louis’s mum didn’t have any extra cash and with Louis’s father not calling or sending in money the twins had to miss out on the day trip. Since Louis sees them way more, he had to be the one to tell them they couldn’t go and then had to comfort them as they cried for hours stating how they were the only ones they weren't going. Louis hates when his sisters are upset and that's when Louis went on the job hunt and successfully got the diner job.

Plus food at homes been low some nights Louis would skip dinner because he rather the girls eat stating to his older sisters he had ate after practice. They bought it however Louis noticed the weight lost but it doesn’t seem like anyone else noticed. 

Louis arrived at the diner and met his first co- worker who would be training him

“ Hey, you must be Louis! I’m Zayn welcome to Malik's Diner” Zayn exclaimed

“ Hi, that I am” Louis said as he smiled a shook Zayn's hand

Louis was a bit starstruck this Zayn guy was as handsome as they get, perfect hair, perfect face, and perfect amazing brown eyes. Yeah Louis had a instant crush

“ So let me show you around and we’ll get you started on serving your first table” Zayn said as he looked at Louis with an amazing smile

Louis first day was amazing and not because this gorgeous guy that was training him but because Louis actually caught on super fast and was enjoying his job.

“ Alrighty, great job today and I’ll catch you Wednesday!” Zayn said as he took his apron off 

“Yeah, see you and thank you” Louis smiled shyly 

Louis began his walk home it was about 8 o’clock and he sighed knowing he wouldn’t get home till about nine and then he had homework and the girls probably weren’t in bed because well if Lottie's in charge there most likely watching tv in the living room.

“ Louis hop in mate!” Zayn shouted as he pulled up to Louis

“Thanks man” Louis said as he climbed in

“ No problem man. So you said you're finishing your second year in high school?” Zayn questioned

“ Yeah pretty buzzed about it. Finally making upperclassmen” Louis stated with a smile

“ Oh is this the school you go to” as Zayn slowed down a bit in front of the school

“ Yeah” Louis said as he looked at the campus

“ Cool mate i'm actually starting here next year same grade as you. I hope to try for the football team.” Zayn said as he continued to drive 

“ Cool mate I play on the football team! The team is great you’ll love them” Louis smiled big “ So why the change of schools?” Louis asked

“ I’ve been going to a private school since forever and my parents finally are allowing me to go to public. Which I’ve wanted to do since I started high school, plus business has been slow at the diner so my parents I guess we're ok with not paying private school money each month.” Zayn explained

“ Oh ok, oh so your family owns it wow that's really cool” Louis said

“ Yeah, it is, my parents want me to eventually take over the restaurant but to be honest I want to see a singer or maybe even a dj” Zayn shared with Louis

“ You can sing? Wow I mean I like to sing but I don’t think I’m all that well” Louis laughed 

“ Yeah it's always been a hobby for me really, but also a dream of mine. Move to LA make it big but if not. I wouldn’t mind taking up business in London and be a dj at night” Zayn said as he laughed 

At that moment Hey There Delilah came on resulting in both Louis and Zayn singing the song together. They sung the whole song, Louis was very shocked he was actually comfortable singing since he’s never even sung in front of Niall or Liam. They don’t even know he likes to sing.

“ Wow Louis you're amazing mate!” Zayn gushed as he pulled in front of Louis place

“ Psh no way man you're amazing you're like a crowd of angels singing!” Louis said memorized by Zayns singing

“ Mate you are to your voice is like a voice I’ve never heard before! It’s really unique mate!” Zayn complemented 

“ Thanks. Well here I am, so I’ll see you Wednesday” Louis said as he gathered his stuff and opened the card

“ Yeah no problem anytime” Zayn said and smiled

Louis was smiling as he walked into house and of course he heard the tv on 

“ Girls you know you guys should be in bed right now” Louis sighed as he rounded the corner of the couch and sat down

“ Well we were but Louis were hungry and there's nothing to eat” Lottie said quietly

“ You guys haven't eaten yet? I thought there was food for sandwiches” Louis said as he shot up with concern of the girls

“ We’re tired of sandwiches” Phoebe spoke 

“ I know but if it's the only thing we have you can’t not just eat because you don’t want it” louis said with a hint of a smile

“ Ok fine I”ll use the rest of the money mum left us and get us something to eat ok but just this once because it's for emergencies purposes” Louis said as he sighed and rubbed his eyes

Louis began to to move towards the door when Lottie approached him

“ Louis don’t ok, listen we’ll eat sandwiches again it doesn’t matter. I should've made them eat i'm sorry” Lottie said sadly

“ No, it's fine really. I'll just go get some cup of noodles and some pop and i'll be back alright” Louis said with an exhausted smile

“ Please Louis I know you're tired” Lottie insisted

“ I am however I don’t like seeing you guys upset and with dad gone, i'm the man of the house i’m here to take care of you guys. So don’t worry about it i'm happy to do it. Plus between you and I, I got a job down at a diner and with the cash I can get food in the house and things for the house and if you guys have a field trip I can take care of it” Louis explained 

“ I just want you to be happy Lou, you always make sure were happy but I want to make sure you're happy too?” Lottie said as she hugged her brother

“ I am I promise” Louis said as he pulled her in tighter and kissed her head


	6. Hard Times

The next month Louis received his first couple of checks, he really thought they would have been larger however it still didn’t but much food in the cabinet especially trying to feed five growing kids and trying to have enough for breakfast and lunches and dinner was proving impossible. As Louis’s been doing for a while his sisters got first priority which resulted in Louis going to sleep hungry again. 

Louis noticed himself losing more weight and not being able to catch up in football which people were noticing but he just told them they were being delusional.

“ Mate you ready for football today?” Niall asked during lunch

“ Yeah” Louis weakly said barely picking his head up

“ Lou, you ok?” Niall asked concerned now catching Liam's attention

“ Yeah just feeling a bit off that's all” Louis said 

“Lou look at me” Niall said as he placed his hand on Louis back  
“ I’m fine, I promise” Louis said as he weakly smiled to reassure Niall and Liam

“ Your pale Louis! My gosh Lou what's going on?” Niall raised his voice in concern

“I’m fine, just a bit thirsty” Louis said

Niall quickly past his water to Louis. Louis chugged the whole bottle down

“ You're not ok Louis you need to go to the nurse. That's not a suggestion either when was the last time you ate?” Niall said quickly as he as gathered Louis stuff Liam helped him get up

“ I don’t remember “ Louis unconsciously said being out of it 

Louis remembers being rushed to the nurses as he felt himself go in and out of consciousness. The next thing he knows he nurse is handing him juice and crackers

“ Here hun eat this and you should get some energy. Hun Niall told me you don’t remember the last time you ate why is that?” The nurse asked very concern

“ Oh no, I ate last night, skipped breakfast and forgot my lunch that's all” Louis quickly covered up “ I must have overworked myself that's all, played a bit of football this morning” Louis continued hoping she buys it

“ Oh alright hun, just remember breakfast is very important especially for varsity football player like you hate to see something happen to the star football player alright. Here’s some more crackers and then I want you to rest and you can go to last period in about forty five minutes” The nurse said with a smile and left Louis in the room with the lights dimmed

Louis let out a slow sigh as he demolished the crackers within minutes and it seemed like it didn’t do anything if anything it made him more hungry which brought the pain in his stomach to his attention. Louis curled up into a ball and slowly drifted into sleep

Louis went to his last period a bit late but he was still a bit sluggish from waking up, the hunger pains went away however he still felt a bit light headed but he just drank the water the nurse had given him. Louis showed up to practice a bit late as he just wasn’t feeling himself but pushed himself to go anyways.

The team was already on the field Louis guessed as the locker room was empty. Louis walked over to his locker and started changing he pulled his shirt over his head which he heard a loud gasp he quickly turn to see Liam staring at him

Louis just froze partially because he was still out of it before he slowly put on his football jersey

“ Louis stop” Liam said as he walked closer to him

“ What?” Louis questioned

“ Louis please don’t tell me you have an eating disorder” Liam said as he looked down 

“ What! Li what are you talking about!” Louis said as he looked Liam in the eye shocked

“Louis you're beginning to look like skin and bones. I mean i kinda noticed a while ago but I didn’t know it was this bad” Liam said sadly looked back at Louis

“ Liam I don’t have an eating disorder alright! So just drop it alright I’m fine!” Louis said as he quickly pulled on his shorts and slammed his locker and jogged out to the field, he would have ran if he could.

Louis wasn’t paying attention when he walked to the field, Liam had caught up to him but didn’t say a word. Louis saw someone standing next to coach when he spoke up to Liam

“ Who’s that?” Louis question squinting his eyes 

“ Oh coach said a new student was transferring here next year and coach says he's going to be on the team. Says he was the star player back at his old school or something.” Liam said as he shrugged

As Louis approach Niall and the team Niall gave a concerned look as he places his arm around his shoulder and gave it a squeeze and Louis smiled in return. Louis looked to coach who was now looking at him and right next to him were two emerald green eyes piercing straight at him with a smirk. 

Louis eyes went wide as he felt his eyes widen he started to back away mumbling something before everything went fuzzy and dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next thing Louis remembers is hearing a faint voice telling people to give him space and as things start to get clear again he sees coach waving fingers in his face asking him how many he was holding

“ Louis are you ok?” Coach asked concerned “ Niall and Liam tells me this happened earlier?” 

Louis finally is fully back as he looks up and turns to see his other teammates further down the field he turns back around to see Niall and Liam staring at him 

“ Coach he didn’t black like that earlier, Louis did you eat anything?” Liam asked

“ Yeah the nurse gave me some crackers and juice and then I left with a bottle of water” Louis said as he looked up at coach

“ Niall, Liam go run some plays with the team” Coach order the boys

“ Please, coach I’m ok. I can play” Louis pleaded as he looked as Niall and Liam 

“ Louis look at me” Coach softly said once Louis looked at him he continued “ Louis are you getting enough food?” Coach asked

“ Of course” Louis said looking down

“ Louis, I’ve notice weight lost with you which isn’t good. You're also slowing down a bit, I know you are runner up for being captain but you need to be healthy and on the ball” Coach said looking at Louis

Louis hearing that wanted to tell him the truth but he didn’t like people knowing his problems especially at home. It wasn’t their responsibility to fix it was his. However he still didn’t want to lose the opportunity to lose his chance at being captain which he’s worked so hard for.

Louis sighed loudly and looked down “ Coach, my dad left earlier this year I have four younger sisters whom I take care of about ninety five percent of the time. My mum she works day and night and it's enough to make rent and maybe a thing a bread. I have a job which I go to after practice about three days a week. I thought i would make enough to put food on the table and sac lunches but it barely makes us through a week and a half. So I make sure my sisters get fed that's the most important thing for me. So a lot of times I go hungry sir, but please I’ve worked so hard I promise I’ll be on top from now on” Louis spoke as he pleaded and looked up at his coach

“ Louis if your family isn’t getting enough food, there are programs for that. Listen I want you to sit this practice out. Your health is far more important. I'll notify the office to sign your family up for the program” Coach said as he placed his hand on Louis’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze 

“ Please sir, you don’t have to. I’ll figure it out I promise” Louis pleaded

“ Louis I want to, alright you're not on your own alright. Don’t think you have to do everything on your own” Coach said as he gave Louis a smile

Louis smiled back as coach got up from his kneeling position to help Louis up and sat him on the bench. Coach walked off with taking another glance at Louis and went towards the team on the field., Louis had to admit it to himself it did feel a bit good getting that off his chest. Having someone know and actually wanting to help 

Louis completly forgot about the green eye man until he walked into the locker room waiting for Niall and Liam

He looked so much different then he last remembered him. Harry was a giant, his chocolate curls were tied up in a bun. Dimples in check as they always were but his voice this time around was very husky and deep his speech fastened a but still a bit slow.

Louis couldn’t help but stare as soon as he was about to look away Harry and him connected eyes for what seemed like a good minute before Louis torn his eyes away

Louis quickly felt woozy so he walked into the bathroom part of the locker room and splashed water on his face

“ So, we meet again.” The raspy voice says coming from behind Louis

Louis quickly straightened up and turned around trying not to look like a deer in head lights

“ Blackouts, hm doesn’t sound very good, especially for someone who's aiming to be captain of a football team” Harry saids coly 

“ Tha- that’s non- e of your business Ha-rry” Louis tried to get out 

“ Oh do I make you that nervous, ha this was going to be easier then I though. Wow seems like some things never change, my dad was right you are still a helpless little gay boy” Harry said as he got closer and harshly whispered the last sentence

“ Shut Up Harry!” Louis yelled a bit louder than attended as he shoved Harry and ran out the locker room

Harry shrugged stating he was just trying to introduce himself and he went all crazy on him. Niall and Liam looked at him suspiciously and gathered their things and went after Louis.

Louis hid under the bleachers as he cried silently as flashbacks flooded his mind. Louis kept rocking back and forth before he heard footsteps coming towards him

“ Lou?” Zayn questioned

“ Zayn? What are you doing here?” Louis asked quickly wiping his tears away

“ I had to gets some papers for my transfer for next year but i wanted to check the field out and well I guess i stumbled on a very upset Lou instead which doesn’t make me very happy” Zayn frowned as he sat next to Louis

Surprising it didn’t take long before Zayn coaxed the whole situation with Harry out of Louis. Zayn was ticked as could be after hearing the story

“ Louis if he ever bothers you, you text me and I’ll beat him up for you” Zayn said seriously anger flashing in his eyes

“ I just know he's planning on making this next year hell for me, I just don’t know what to expect. I’m mean if he could turn a whole school and town against me and my family resulting in us having to move. I can’t imagine what he’ll be able to do here” Louis said as he leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder

“ Well I’ll be right by your side” Zayn said as he wrapped his arm around Louis

Louis and Zayn sat like that for a while. They were pretty much cuddling but with the stat and day Louis was having he didn’t put much thought in it. Until Zayn spoke up

“ Lou, do you like guys?” Zayn asked still having his arm resting on Louis waist

“ To be completely honest I don’t know, between you and I, me and my best mate kiss here and there and I do enjoy it but I’m not sure” Louis said as he sighed

“ Well let me help you make your mind up” Zayn said as he tilt Louis head up and planted a kiss on his lips. If he thought kissing Niall was something he was mistaken! Louis in that moment didn’t want to start so he continued the kiss pressing his lips harder against Zayn’s lips.

“ Wow!” Louis said as he blushed and looked down

“ You're cute you know that. I’ve been waiting for months to be able to do that” Zayn says now blushing looking at Louis with his gorgeous brown eyes

“ Really? I think you just made my mind up, but I may need some reassurance here and there” Louis joked as he smiled to Zayn and Zayn leaned down and kissed him again

“ That's no problem Lou” Zayn said as he looked at Louis in awe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!:) I'm really into writing this story and theirs much more to come:) Again thank you all:))


	8. Chapter 8

As the school year ended Louis told Niall and Liam about what had happened between him and Harry years ago. They told Louis that they would stay by his side and wouldn’t let Harry do what he did all those years ago. Louis hasn’t told his mates he was officially gay, spending more and more time with Zayn he started to develope feelings and really Zayn has been his first crush since he started high school. He hasn’t told them because he doesn’t think they won't support him it's just there hasn’t been the right moment to tell his friends that he was gay. Other than that the food situation has been better Coach signed his family up for the local food services and two times a month the school has the hand out on Saturdays to pick up. Which gives them loads of good healthy food. 

Louis and Lottie were walking to the market for some soda and sweets since the food service gave all healthy food. They left Fizz in charge to keep an eye on the twins.

“ So Lots how are you?” Louis asked 

“ I’m pretty good, schools been great. Been invited to a few birthday parties over the summer so I have some things to look forward to” Lottie says as she smiles at Louis

“ That's good. So I actually want to tell you something” Louis said as she looked at her nervously

“ Ok shoot” Lottie said with a curious look

“ I know you won't judge me or anything but it might come as a surprise or well I don’t know but I wanted to tell you first” Louis beaten around the bush

“ Spit it out Louis! You’re killing me” Lottie playfully hit Louis in the shoulder

“ Ok, well you know Zayn my co worker, and mate. Well more of a mate ha. But anyways well I kinda, I mean, we , or well I guess what I’m trying to get out it that I like him” Louis said as he shut his eyes tightly 

When Louis opened his eyes he sister had a huge smile plastered on her face “ I knew it, well I didn’t know you fallen for Zayn but I do understand that guys a hunk Lou! I really thought you were going to tell me you like Niall?” Lottie said through her smile

“ What? Why Niall? and how’d you know. I didn’t even know for sure up until recently” Louis questioned

“ Well there was that one time when you thought no one was up and you had Niall over and well I wanted something to drink and I could see you guys cuddling on the couch. And well guys don’t cuddle together Lou. I didn’t say anything because well I wanted you to be the one to tell me.” Lottie said as wrapped her arm around Louis “ Love you bro, and couldn’t be more proud of you” Lottie said as she snuggled up to her brother as they walked

“ Thanks Lots, I know I can always count on you to be there for me” Louis said as he placed a kiss on her head

“ What! Louis into girls to? Or is just a cover up?” A voice called out from one of the houses 

“ Oh crap” Louis said as rolled his eyes and tried to place Lottie behind him. Louis also was caught in the headlights because he hasn’t told his family Harry and his family are now living in the same town...again.

“ You do know he’s- Lottie?” Harry said as his voice went up and eyes went wide

“ Piss of Harry” Lottie raised her voice as she step up towards Harry

“ No need to get hasty, you and Louis are definitely hot heads but you wouldn't be a Tomlinson if you weren’t” Harry said harshly

“ Congratulations you've become your parents! Judgmental, homophobic, stick up your arses who love to ruin people's lives just so you end up on top!” Louis said harshly and firm Louis could tell for a second he hit a soft spot but that turned into angry as Harry stepped closer to Louis

“ How long has it taken you to resherese that line? Very well Louis you should take up drama next year with all of your kind of people. I mean, I will be named captain,and I will definitely make sure that happens mark my words Tomlinson” Harry said as he backed away and headed towards his house.

“ You're all talk shit head!” Lottie yelled back

Louis and Lottie laughed as the quicken their pace until his house was out of sight. On their way back they made sure to walk on the opposite side of the street.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys prepare this is a very looonnng chapter please enjoy!

“ Gay?” Liam repeated

“ Yes, I’m gay as in I like guys” Louis said confidently

“ How long have you known?” Liam asked 

“ For a while but I didn’t want to say anything before I absolutely knew for sure” Louis said as he glanced at Niall then at Liam

“ Well that's good for you mate!” Niall said as he patted him on the shoulder  
“ Yeah man” Liam said in returned 

“ So it doesn’t make you uncomfortable?” Louis asked

“ Of course not mate, we love you for who you are and glad you were able to tell us about it” Liam said

“ Yeah, well I guess it’s my turn well I’m bi but I’m more into girls” Niall confessed

All of them decided to laugh as Louis made a comment how they should just tell all their secrets

“ Whats going on over here and whats so funny?” Zayn asked as he made his way to the table at the diner (New place the guys hang out when Louis isn’t working)

“ Telling all our secrets” Louis said as he slid over to give Zayn some space to sit

“ I have one if I may join” Zayn said as the guys laughed and shook their heads

“ So going to private school there are theses crazy parties, the houses are huge and filled with a whole bunch of spoiled rich brats that bring anything from alcohol to cocaine. It’s crazy! Well I was a bit drunk but not enough to not know what was going on and well I saw this really cute guy man he had these eyes you could get lost in” Zayn said as he shook is head so he could remember telling the story

“ So I ended up talking to him, this was about a year ago. We ended up going to the bathroom upstairs and he went down on me. My first time having anything done to me since coming out. It was amazing” Zayn said with a smile

“ However when I looked down he was crying like crazy and I pretty much took him in my arms and calmed him down. He told me he was a horrible person and he didn’t deserve to be happy. Something about a betrayal or something and that he was sorry. I didn’t know what to do other than to just hold him I could tell he was just broken. It was really sad really” Zayn said as he looked bummed out at the memory

“ But as depressing as that sounds that's not the secret the secret is. I saw him last week he had came in here alone and he looked shocked when he saw me and before he left he had given me a weary look and rushed out.” Zayn finished as he looked at the boys

“ Thats crazy! How’d you feel when he came in?” Louis asked

“ I don’t know it was kinda weird I was fine he didn’t want to talk just because our first encounter was a bit weird” Zayn said as he glanced over at Liam 

“ I bet” Liam chimed in 

“ Yeah” Zayn smiled as he agreed “ But listen I was invited to the end of the year party this Saturday it’s at one of my mates house. He throws amazing parties I would love it if you guys would come with?” Zayn asked as he looked over at the guys

“That would be awesome!” Niall exclaimed

“ Good! I can drive everyone so lets meet here around 9” Zayn said with a smile

“ Wow, I’m so rude” Louis hit his head lightly “ Where are my manners, Zayn theses are my best mates Liam and Niall” Louis said as he introduced them properly for the first time

“ It’s good to meet you officially!” Zayn said with a smile and Louis noticed as Zayn kept looking at Liam

Louis became a bit weary because of the attention Zayn been giving to Liam and Liam just soaked in it. Louis could've sworn Liam blushed when Zayn was clearly flirting with him. 

“ I have to get going but It was great meeting you guys. I’ll see you guys soon” Zayn said smiling again 

“ So Li, what was that?” Louis accusingly asked 

“ What are you talking about” Liam said back confused

“ Oh please, you know he was flirting with you” Niall scoffed as he shoved fries in his mouth

“ He so wasn’t you guys” Liam said as he tried hiding a smile

“ Well just to let you know he flirts with me to so you're not that special” Louis hissed

“ Ouch Lou” Liam said as he placed his hand over his heart

“ Like that hurts you don’t even like guys!” Louis exclaimed

“ Louis it was just some harmless flirting alright don’t worry about it” Liam said as he laughed and scoot over to hug Louis who was now pouting

“ Well whatever just don’t encourage it. He wasn’t even paying any mind to me” Louis complained

“ Well if he’s flirting with you, and then turns and flirts with someone in front of you Lou, maybe he isn’t someone you want that kind of attention from” Liam said sincerely as he pulled Louis in closer   
“ Preach it Liam” Niall spoke up as he finished off his fries

The boys spend the next hour at the diner before going home

Liam pulled up at Louis house and Louis saw an unfamiliar car parked in the front of where his mom normally parks

“ Bye Li” Louis said as he exited the car

Louis had an uneasy feeling as he walked of the pathway towards his apartment. As he opened the door he heard his little sisters laughing, he slowly closed the door and walked into the girls room to see his father who was obviously drunk but went unnoticed by the girls. His father was having a tea party and laughing

“ I’m sorry Lou he just walked in when I opened the door” Lottie said with tears in her eyes

“ Why didn’t you call me!” Louis harshly whispered

“ The girls were to happy and he was being nice” Lottie said 

“ He’s clearly drunk! He shouldn’t even be here!” Louis slightly yelled 

“ Louis just let it be, Phoebe and Daisy need this. They haven't been this happy since he left” Lottie said harshly back 

“ Fine, then you keep an eye on them!” Louis said annoyed as he went to the kitchen to start dinner

Louis told Lottie he was taking out the trash and he would be back. As Louis threw the trash out he happen to see his sister who was lip locking with someone he who looked about seventeen. The protective side came out as Louis rushed over pulling him off his sister

“ Excuse me! Do you know how old she is?” Louis yelled as Fiz froze

“ Old enough” The older guy said as he smirked

“ Don’t you dare, she’s not a piece of meat! Don’t ever touch her again or you’ll have me to deal with” Louis said firmly with anger in his eyes

Before Louis could respond the guy lunged for Louis. Louis quickly regained his posture and shoved him off of him pinning him to the ground Fiz was yelling at louis 

“ Stay away from her! You’ve been warned. Now get out of here” Louis yelled as the guy scrambled to his feet and ran off 

“ Louis! why would you do that!” Fiz yelled as she marched up to her brother

“ Fiz what are you doing! Your way to young. He was older then me!” Louis tried not to yell

“ You're just like dad! You ruin everything!” Fiz yelled at Louis as she rushed back to the house

“Fiz, wait” Louis tired to run after her before she go to the house

“ Louis leave me alone!” Fiz yelled as she got inside

“Fiz, later on you’ll know this is for the best. That guy is rotten” Louis said back

“ You’re rotten!” Fiz yelled “ I love him and you can’t tell me what to do Louis!” 

“ Whoa what's going on in here” Lottie said as she tried to ease the tension 

“ Louis just scared off Jeremy. He’ll probably never want to see again” Fiz said still crying

“ Well I warned you this would happen sooner or later Fiz. Jeremy is a drop out who probably does drugs Fiz this was for the best” Lottie says as she hugged her sister

“ No he’s not, if you would have just given him a chance” Fitz pushed her sister away and ran to dad

“ Dad?” Fiz looked up scared and shocked

“ Whats wrong with my baby?” There father said as he sloppy placed a kiss on her head

Fiz slipped out of his grip and ran towards her sister 

“ Is that how a father is greeted after not seeing his children after all this time

“ Can you blame us. You never called nor have you visited

“ Oh so now I’m the bad guy” There father slurred as he raised his hands up in the air 

He was meant with silence Louis slowly walked towards his sisters as he placed them slightly behind himself

“ What's cooking smells good” There father said as he wonder into the kitchen  
“ Go in the back room and stay with the girls” Louis whispered as he told Lottie 

When Louis entered the kitchen he father look totally looked different, before he looked off but now he looked angry as he would crack at any moment. 

“ Oh so you’re trying to hide my kids from me now?” Louis’s father yelled loudly

“ It’s dinner isn’t it, let's eat!” Louis’s father said angry as he sat down with force “ Girls come out now! Were eating as a family!” Louis’s father yelled out 

Louis was glad Lottie had kept them in the room even though there father was yelling

“ Now! Or else Louis is going to get it!” Louis’s father said as he got up and grabbed Louis collar making Louis gasp letting out a whimper

Louis could hear the door open quickly as Lottie and the girls trailed behind her. Lottie and Fiz had fear in their eyes. The twins could tell something wasn’t right and could see they were about to cry. Which broke Louis he hated to see his sisters upset and their wasn't much he could do about it right now.

“ Sit down!” Their father yelled as all of them sat at the dinner table

“ Not you! Your serving everyone Cinderella!” Their father yelled at Louis

Louis quickly served the table as he placed the baked chicken and mash potatoes with salad on the table. He then quickly place the water and juice pitcher on the table before he sat down

No one went for the food on the table other than their dad. Phoebe started to cry which made Daisy start to cry

“ Why are my babies crying?” There father said as started to eat

“ Be- be- cause we're scared” Phoebe cried out

“ Why are you scared?” Their father asked

“ You’re acting scary” Daisy said as she wiped her eyes

“ I’m acting scary!” Their father said as he slammed his fist on the table scaring everyone

“ Why don’t you just eat you damn food and stop being little ungrateful brats! Now eat!” There father yelled 

“ Not you Cinderella. You can have my scraps if I leave any” There father said as he saw Louis going for some food

“ Dad!” Lottie said 

“ Shut up now and eat your food!” There father yelled as he pointed his fork towards Lottie 

The dinner seemed to go so slow as the girls were having a hard time finishing their food as their father started them down

“ This isn’t how I expected our first family dinner after all this time!” There father said as he placed his fork and knife down “You know what! You guys are some ungrateful little brats! You guys are horrible excuses for children! you guys make me so angry!” There father yells as he gets up and grabs the bowl of chicken and throws it at the wall full force. 

Louis quickly gets up and gathers the twins and places them behind him

“ Oh you guys are scared of me now?” There father yelled again he grabs dish after dish as they come crashing down to the ground. There was glass everywhere. 

Louis father looked over at Louis and grabbed him. Lottie tried to intervene but their father shoved her back knocking into Fiz

“ Don’t ever touch her!” Louis said as he was able to land a fist into his father jaw

“ Oh look who seem to grow a pair?” Louis’s father laughed

“ Leave, now!” Louis yelled to Lottie as he father punched him in his stomach making Louis hunch over with a groan 

The girls started to scream at the sight “ Now!” Louis yelled

Once the girls left it was just Louis and his father. Louis knew he didn’t have a chance but he had to try. Louis stood back up just to get shoved to the ground. He felt a sharp pain shoot up his hand as he looked down to see a shard of glass lodge into his hand. Louis quickly pulled it out before his father dragged him and pulled him up to his feet

“ Fight like a man!” Louis’s father yelled

Louis tried to punch him but his father had blocked it and punched him in his side and shoved him over the couch. 

“ Get up!” Louis’s father yelled   
“ I can’t!” Louis tired to yell

“ I can’t” Louis father mocked him in girly voice. Louis father walked around the couch and picked him up and Louis almost fell back down he was in so much pain and was sure he was bleeding from multiple areas.

Louis saw the door wide open, he knew it would be a long shot but he gathered all the strength in him and tried to run towards the door, his father pushed him making him fall. His father grabbed at his ankle and Louis kicks his hand hard making his retract his hand. Louis quickly got up at ran as fast as he could. 

Once in the clear Louis realized he was crying and it was pouring outside. He quickly got worried because his sisters were somewhere outside and he didn't see them as he was running. Louis collapses on someone's lawn, his body felt like it was shutting down. All he could do was cry and walk up as the raindrops came falling down.

When Louis opened his eyes he saw someone towering over him. He got startled and shot up thinking his father found him

“ Louis?” The figure said

Louis relaxed sighing in pain as he realised it wasn't his dad

“ You're bleeding!” The figure said “ You're soaked” the figure said as he gestured him towards the house

“ No I can’t I need to find my sister's!” Louis said as he snapped up and looked around to see if he could see them through the rain

“ Your sisters are out in this? Why” The figure asked

Louis curious who exactly he was speaking to squinted through the rain to see Harry staring straight at him Louis quickly jumped back and scowled

“ None of you damn business that's why!” Louis said angrily 

“ Louis come on you're hurt and bleeding let me help you” Harry pleaded

“ Why so you can tell everyone that i'm weak? Make me look bad so you can be captain I don’t think so Harry!” Louis said as he bent over in pain as his side felt like there was a knife there”

“ Lou I won't, let me help you. You can call your sister inside” Harry said Louis looked him in the eyes and believe Harry was being real with him  
“ Don’t call me Lou” Louis barked as he followed Harry up the pathway

Louis couldn’t step up the stairs without seizing in pain. Harry quickly wrapped his arm around Louis's waist and helped him up the stairs. Harry gave Louis his phone and he quickly called Lottie. 

“ Lottie oh my gosh, are you guys ok? Where are you?” Louis quickly said relieved to hear her voice

“ Lou, were ok, I called Liam and his sister picked us up. They said we can stay here tonight, were all fine. Lou please tell me your ok” Lottie said crying through the phone

“ I’m fine too, I promise. Lots tell the girls I love them all very much and I’ll see you guys the moment I get the chance. Please thank the Payne’s and be good” Louis said as he looked over at Harry who was staring at Louis.

Louis got off the phone after he has individually said goodnight to each of his sisters. 

“ Lou- Louis what happened?” Harry asked as he held out a first aid kit

“ You said you would help ok, let's just leave it at that” Louis said trying not to snap because he was appreciative for the help. But it was still Harry whom hasn’t been anything but mean to him.

Harry lead Louis to the bathroom and opened the first aid kit. Harry grabbed a few clean face towels from the drawer in the bathroom and wet it. Harry was about to start wiping Louis face before Louis leaned back stating he could do it. Harry seemed a bit embarrassed before handing his the disinfecting wipes. Louis cleaned up his hand and asked Harry for help and Harry wrapped his hand for him.

Next was a bit uncomfortable but Louis removed his shirt slowing but stopped in pain so Harry helped him lifting it slowly Harry gasped as he saw bruises all over Louis sides stomach. Louis also had a big bruise on his back from when he was shoved over the couch and hit the coffee table.

“ Louis this is really bad, whoever did this too you, you need to press charges.” Harry said shocked by the size of the bruises and realising there wasn't much he could do other then give him ice pack or offer him to take a hot bath

Louis just wailed in pain as the pain was just a bit too much Louis slowly sat down with his back towards the sink. Harry went over to the huge bathtub and turn the knobs

“ What are you do-ing” Louis said in discomfort

“ One time, I had a couple bad collisions during football and ended with some bad bruises not as bad as yours but my mum told me to take a hot bath and I felt much better after it. It’s very soothing and at this point nothing else is going to ease the pain” Harry said as he put some bubbles in

“ I need to get to Liam's house” Louis said uncomfortable at the idea of bathing 

“ Please Louis it will help the pain, I know you're in a lot of pain. Your sisters will too if you just leave now.” Harry said as he confirmed Louis thoughts of him eavesdropping on his conversation 

“ I’m not comfortable, i’m fine with an ice pack” Louis said plainly hunched over in pain

Harry slowly left and came back quickly holding a pair of what looked like swim shorts

“ As much as I know you hate getting help from me right now, please just put theses on get in it will ease the pain and then I’ll take you to Liam’s” Harry said as he held out the shorts to Louis. Who took them about a minute later

Harry left as Louis slowly and painfully slipped out of his pants and boxers and slid the shorts on. Which were slightly too big but held on nonetheless. Louis couldn’t get his leg over the tub but refused to ask Harry for help so he pushed through the sharp pain as there was splash as he dropped in the tub. Its was a bit too hot but it did wonders for his sore spots that he was able to relax within minutes.

Louis fell asleep when Harry quickly rushed in the bathroom. Harry looked down and chuckled a bit before locking the door

“ Harry? Are you in there?” A voice asked through the door

“ Yeah taking a bath mother” Harry said quietly

“ A bath? I brought some take out I guess I’ll leave some in the kitchen hun” Harry’s mother had stated

“ Yeah alright thanks mom” Harry kept his hush tone

Harry sighed as he slid down the door looking over at Louis who was passed out. Harry wasn’t expecting his mother to be home since Fridays are her late nights at work. Though sometimes she comes home around this time.

Harry pondered how he would get Louis up the stairs to his room. He figured Louis would be better off sleeping at his place and he would take him to Liam’s in the morning

After about twenty minutes later Harry’s mom stated she was on her way out saying the was some business she had to attend to. Which was God answering his prayers, Harry's dad was out of town for business and his mom wouldn't be back for about a couple hours and she usually up before eight to leave for her morning tea date with her friends

“ Louis” Harry said gently as he shook his shoulder a bit

Louis woke up as he sat up forgetting where he was “ What's going on?” Louis asked 

“ You fell asleep. The waters probably cold by now” Harry said as he grabbed a towel

Louis slowly stood up still in a sleepy daze, Harry helped step out of the bathtub. Louis still had sharps of pain throughout his body but Harry can tell they were a lot more bearable than before. Harry helped Louis wrap himself in the towel. Harry gave him sweats and a shirt and left the bathroom.

Harry was sitting on the stairs as Louis emerged from the bathroom. Harry shot up and didn’t know what would be next

Louis rubbed his eyes and were on the verge or sleeping where he stood in the over sized clothing Harry had given him. “ Can I just sleep for a bit and then I can leave.” Louis asked in a daze

“ Yeah, of course” Harry said quickly as he lead Louis up the stairs carefully as he placed his arm around Louis’s waist and had most of Louis weight on him as they climbed the stairs

Harry once getting to his room he locked the door and pulled back the blankets on his bed and guided Louis to lay down. Which he did and before Harry pulled the covers over him he could tell Louis had fallen asleep already

Harry too was feeling a bit sleepy so he pulled an extra set of bedding and laid on his comfy lounge chair in the corner near his window.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went to the 1D first listen event yesterday in Pleasant Hill. No spoilers here but, I will say you guys are going to LOVE it!!!!!!!!!! (Obviously)  
> I almost missed it, it was raining hard and me and friend was crossing the street and we jumped over a puddle and as my friend jumped onto the sidewalk she slipped and fell at a angle smacking her head on a lamp post twice. She had a seizure and was sent to the hospital and we were about a hour away from home so I had no idea where I was. However everything was well my friend had a minor head concussion and she told me that she wanted me to go for the both of us. So the event people allowed me to get into the last showing (original time was 6) since they witnessed what had happened earlier. They even gave us free 1D merchandise! It was so good I hope they make the 'movie' available for everyone else it was the sweetest thing could bring tears here and there:)
> 
> Ok now for the new chapter hope you enjoy:)!   
> Woot Woot 10 more days!!!!! #madeintheam

Louis woke up yelling in pain as he had rolled over on his bruised side. The pain shot through his whole body as he rolled into a ball with his eye squeezed shut as he tried to ease himself through the pain. 

Harry woke up to the yelling as he rushed over to Louis. He didn’t know what to do for him other than give him painkillers. Harry rushed to the medicine cabinet to grab some and then to the kitchen for a class of water.

“Here take theses” Harry said as he rushed over to Louis.

“ No, I’m fine” Louis said trying to get up

“ Louis you’re practically screaming in pain just take the damn pills!” Harry yelled

Louis froze as he accepted the pills and cup of water. Louis leaned against the headboard and looked down avoiding Harry’s stare 

“ What time is it?” Louis asked after a few minutes of awkward silence 

“ It’s almost two o’clock” Harry said as he re-did his messy bun

“ What! Harry I wanted to take a nap not sleep through the night! Harry I don’t know what kind of game you're playing but i’m not going to be part of it!” Louis snapped at Harry

“ I don’t know what your talking about! I’m just trying to help you!” Harry yelled at Louis

“ Please trying to help that's funny! This is just going to bite me in my arse once school starts I can see it now ‘Louis showed up all bloody and bruised on my lawn without any explanation. Is this what you would want as a football captain? Vote Harry Styles’” Louis dramatically mocked as he now stood

“ That's not fair! Louis I was just helping you out of the goodness of my heart” Harry said irritated

“ Please Harry save that crap for everyone else. Harry you have no good in you, and you should know out of all people I know that!” Louis spat out

“ Fine then get out!” Harry yelled as he hit the desk with his fist in anger. Louis jumped at the sudden action as flash back of his father abusive actions only hours before

Louis couldn’t help but feel useless and afraid as he sunk down and quickly walked past Harry to the door.

Harry followed Louis as he walked to the door. Harry slammed the door as Louis was almost halfway out the door resulting in Louis getting hit with the door. Which he regretted but was to mad to open the door to see if he was alright

Harry peaked out the window to see Louis looking lost and confused as he seem to decided which direction he was going to walk in. He saw Louis slowly turn and look at Harry’s house with a sad face as he wiped tears and continued to walk off. Harry looked away until Louis was out of sight.

Harry climbed into his bed feeling angry but yet sad but felt more angry for feeling sad. Louis probably deserved whatever happened to him, probably was rude and sassy as he always had been to someone and he finally got what was coming to him. 

Harry feeling better about his conclusion about Louis settled down and fell asleep within minutes.

The next morning around seven fifteen Harry woke up for his daily morning run. Harry was jogging through a park when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Harry stopped running as he started to slowly walk up towards what caught his attention. 

Harrys eyes went wide and then to pity as he saw Louis shivering and curled up in a ball on a bench.

“ Louis!” Harry said as he shook Louis awake

“ What?” Louis said in a groggy voice

“ Did you really sleep here through the night?” Harry asked with what seemed like worry in his eyes

“ What does it matter to you?” Louis said as he slowly sat up 

“ Well for one it’s freezing outside, and two you’re sleeping on a bench in a park” Harry said 

“ Listen Harry while my life is exciting enough, I don’t wish to share any details with you. So please just leave me alone” Louis snapped as he got up and started to limp as he walked on

“ Louis if you're homeless-” Harry began but was cut off

“ I’m not homeless Harry alright. None of this is your business so just drop it will you!” Louis yelled

Harry threw his hands up getting irritated again “ Fine Tomlinson if you want to be like this, fine! Just watch yourself because this upcoming school year is going to be hell” Harry said as he put his earbuds in and began to run off

Louis let a huge sigh out and got up and began the long walk over to Liams

“ Louis!!!!!!!” Lottie bolted to Louis giving him a hug and quickly let go when he groaned in pain

“ Louis you said you were alight!” Lottie said worry as she began to get teary eyed 

“ I am just a few sore spots but I’m fine” Louis said hugging her and placing a kiss on her head “ Where are the other girls?” Louis asked as he looked around

“ Still sleeping, they were crying all last night worrying about you. Mrs. Payne was able to calm to down by making wam cookies and milk and letting them watch netflix. Fiz feels awful Lou” Lottie said as she looked up at Louis

“ I feel awful, wish I could have gotten here last night to be here for you guys” Louis said as he hugged his sister a bit closer

“ I told Mrs. Payne everything It was the least I could do with her taking us in and treating us so well” Lottie said sniffing

“ Yeah, what’d she say?” Louis asked somewhat afraid

“ She said we should tell mum and get a restraining order I told her we would. But Lou if we do imagine how much more stress mum would be?” Lottie said as tears streamed down her face

“ I know, listen that's not going to happen. If he ever comes around you get the girls and get them out call here or Niall. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you guys even if it means getting a bit hurt, i rather it be me then one of you guys” Louis said as he wiped his sister's tears way

“ Lou I don’t want to ever see him hurt you again. There must be another way, like you coming with us” Lottie said looking up at Louis

“ Lottie, love im fine ok lets just focus on that. However you guys aren't to be home when I'm not there anymore. I promise Lottie I’ll figure it out” Louis said hugging his sister one more time

Louis and his sister pulled away. Louis told her to go get some more sleep. When Liam came into the room and pulled Louis in a soft but much needed hug. They stood there in silence as Louis began to cry. Liam rubbed his back and said everything would be ok

“ I’m so sorry Li” Louis cried out 

“ Mate you have nothing to be sorry about!” Liam said as he hugged Louis a bit tighter

“ Yes I do, I’m sorry I pulled your family into my family’s mess” Louis said as he sniffed

“ Lou you are like a brother alright and we love you guys! Your sisters are grateful and adorable and we all ready to take them in last night when Lottie called.” Liam said rubbing Louis back

“ Please Li don’t tell anyone” Louis pleaded as he pulled slightly away from Liam

“ Louis you have to call the cops and put a restraining order on him” Liam said seriously

“ Liam it’s not that simple. It would make everything way more complicated and stressful especially for our mum who already works way to hard” Louis said

“ But Louis what happened when he comes back?” Liam asked

“ I told the girls to either call you or Niall and I would stay back” Louis simply told Liam

“ Louis you're all bruised up! Lou this is abuse and this is not ok!” Liam said

“ Liam you don’t understand alright! So let me deal with it! It’s my family ok” Louis shouted irritably 

Liam sighed and let go of Louis and agreed “ Just know I and my family are here for you guys. If you guys ever need a place to stay our home is open.” Liam said sadly looking at his friend who was obviously weary tired and confused 

“ Oh my dear Louis! You look so tired come here my boy!” Liams mother said as she placed her hand on his checking his bruises 

“ The girls are perfectly fine a bit scared but I’m sure once they see there big brother is ok they will be fine. However you need some sleep hun!” Liam’s mother said as she guided him to the sofa 

Louis allowed himself to be pampered since he was sore beyond he could imagine and he felt as though any moment he would pass out

“ Liam hun please get Louis a blanket” Liam’s mother asked

“ Alright hun you sleep and if you need anything just ask” Liam's mother said as she moved Louis hair out his eyes

Louis quickly fell into a deep sleep. Louis woke up four hours later. He felt like he had slept for much longer and he felt wide awake. He heard talking in the kitchen and made his way over Pheobe and Daisy were the first to see there brother as the dropped what they were doing and bolted to Louis who through the pain managed to wrap his arms around them both and pick them up

“ Lou we were so worry about you!” Phoebe cried out 

“ Yes, Lou daddy hit you!” Daisy said as she buried her face in Louis neck 

Louis placed them back on the ground arms still wrapped around them as he placed a kiss on each of the girl's cheeks

“ Listen I’m alright though alright. Dad is very sick and he gets very angry and I’m really sorry you guys had to see that” Louis said as he looked at them both

“ I don’t want to see him ever again Louis. I don't want him to hurt you again” Daisy said as she sniffed

“ I can’t promise that we’ll never see him again but I can promise you guys i’ll always be alright because I have you guys right here” Louis said as he pointed to his heart. Phoebe and Daisy both smiled and hugged Louis one more time

Louis stood up and saw Fiz avoiding him but could see tears streaming down her face. He walked over to her and gently grabbed her hand and walked her to outside to sit on the doorsteps

Louis sat and Fiz followed suite. Louis pulled her into a side hug and kissed her head

“ Listen Fiz everything I do is to protect you. I never want to see you hurt, I’m sorry for the way I acted. I could’ve handle it bit better but I was already on edge with dad showing up out of the blue. I still don’t want you to see that guy he’s way too old for you and your way to young to have a boyfriend” Louis said as he leaned his head on Fiz

“ Louis, to be honest I thought I was alone or at least I felt alone since dad left things just been different. Lots and I don’t hang out as much as we use to. We gotten different friends and well it seems you and Lots always been a team. I guess i just wanted to feel wanted and love and have someone have my back. So I found Jeremy, yeah he wasn’t the best but he was good to me. But Louis the way you sacrificed your well being to protect all of us from dad, Lou it really showed me you do notice me and you will be there for me when I need it the most. Lou I’m so sorry! Please forgive me for any trouble I’ve caused you don’t have to worry about Jeremy. I promise I’ll be good and listen to you and Lots” Fiz said through tears 

“ Fiz were all part of this team! You Lots, Phe, Dais. You guys mean everything to me alright. I’m sorry if you ever felt neglected but just know if you ever need to talk about something that's bothering you please let me know Fizzy. I love you guys more then life remember that ” Louis said as he wiped his little sister's tears away 

“ Promise?” Fiz looked up at Louis

“ Promise” Louis said smiling down at his sister


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this is a long chapter.

The summer came to an end quite quickly. The boys went to a few more parties making new friends, even played a few football matches for fun on the weekends. Louis’s mum enjoyed her new job spoke of their father here and there but not to much which Louis was relieved off. Liam and Zayn continued to flirt continuously throughout the summer and Louis finally decided to give up on Zayn partially because him and Niall seemed to have sparked something that night at the party so Louis was content.

Coach called Louis up and asked him to plan a team dinner to welcome the new team players and also to give them information about football camp that took place in about two weeks. Louis took this as a good sign that coach asked him personally to plan such an event. Louis didn’t want to be to assume anything so he decided to focus on doing his absolute best on this event.

As Louis was getting off his shift of work Louis wanted to ask Zayn if he could have the dinner at his diner but he couldn’t find him anywhere. Louis shrugged knowing he would come back later since Niall and Liam were going to show up any minutes

Niall was the first to show up and Louis had a confused look on his face as he was looking for Liam

“ Where’s Li?” Louis asked confused

“ Oh he said he had to check something in his car told me just to head in” Niall said as he enveloped Louis in a hug

“ Oh ok, shall we sit” Louis says as he guides him to the booth further down

Niall placed his arm around Louis as he smiled down at Louis

“ You're adorable you know” Louis coos as he pinches Niall's cheeks

Niall just burst out laughing as he throws his head back cause Louis to fall into fits of laughter

“ What's so funny?” Zayn said as he sat next to Louis

“ Niall’s laugh” Louis said as he held on to his stomach

“ Niall’s laugh is pretty contagious” Liam said as he came soon after Zayn

The boys all order food and talked about what they were looking forward to this upcoming school year when Louis felt his feet being fumble with. Louis looked around the table knowing it couldn’t be Niall or Zayn. Louis gave a sly look Liams way before he spoke up.

“ So Li I knew you were a fan of playing football but footies?” Louis said with a big smile

“ Mate what are you talking about?” Liam said as he quickly stopped

“ Oh please Li, no need to stop i just think you were one person off” Louis said as he nodded towards Zayn

“ I thought that was the table” Liam mumbled blushing as he looked down

“ Liam no need to hide it anymore mate, it’s a bit obvious!” Louis continued enjoying this back and forth game he was having with Liam

“ Hide what!” Liam said looking up trying to hide the smile when he looked in Zayn’s direction

“ Li you’ve gotten a crush on someone at this table and it's not me or Ni” Louis laughed Niall joined him. Zayn looking shy and a bit embarrassed

“ Louuuu stop” Liam whined

“ Mate it’s fine alright we know something's up” Louis said

“ Well what about you two!”Liam pointed out towards Niall and Louis

“ Hey don’t change the subject” Louis said with a smile

“ Fine, I like Zayn alright!” Liam said a bit louder than he expected and shrunken down in his seat as he avoided looking at Zayn

“ Really Li?” Zayn spoke up after a few seconds 

“ Yeah” Liam said as he smiled and looked up at Zayn

“ Awe, how cute! Finally Liam came out! Zayn why is it with you that people find out their sexuality?” Louis said as all the boys laughed

“ I honestly have no clue” Zayn said as he laughed keeping his eyes on Liam 

“Quick question Zayn could we possible have the football dinner here at the diner in about week? Coach put me in charge and thought it would be cool to have it here?” Louis asked

“ Yeah mate that’d bring in some business we can open the event room for us. I’ll let my parents know!” Zayn said as the food arrived

“ Thats huge Lou! Coach asked you to plan it? That seemed like something a captain’s responsibility would be!” Niall said as he patted Louis shoulder

“ Ha yeah well I don’t want to assume anything and just be grateful Coach put me over the event which is pretty cool” Louis said putting mustard on his burger

“ Yeah I get you, however I think you got it. Coach loves you Lou and you are a team player everyone on the can’t say anything bad about you. Your a great team player.” Liam spoke up

“ Thanks guys it means a lot. Just can’t wait till football camp in two weeks” Louis said before taking a bite of his burger.

Louis got home to a very happy house all the girls were singing and baking cookies. Which brought a smile to his face seeing them so happy 

“ Hello family! Everyone is so cheery what's going on?” Louis asked as he stole a chocolate chip out the bowl

“ Well we're moving! We found a house about five- ten minutes down. Your father found it and well we checked it out yesterday and well we signed the lease this afternoon Lou!” Louis’s mother said exciting

“ That's great mum! Did you say we?” Louis couldn't help but ask

“ Yeah your father and I are co owners, I couldn’t do it by myself. It’s a four bedroom two and a half bath and has a great size backyard it's lovely Lou. I can’t wait to show you guys” Louis’s mother said excitedly

“ That’s great mum. I can’t wait to see it, when do we get to move in?” Louis asked

“ Well you’ll be at football camp but your father was very generous and hired a moving service for us so if you can before you leave just make sure you pack your belongings in boxes” Louis’s mother said as she placed a cookie sheet in the oven

Louis shook his head and sat in the living room. He wanted to be happy but for some strange reason he had a really bad feeling about this. But as long as his girls were happy he tried to be a bit happy for their sake

Louis made sure to invite the whole varsity team out to Malik’s Diner on that next Saturday. Louis only had one more person he had to contact but he really hated to. He was close to just forgetting him but he decided that wouldn’t be right so he dialed the number

“ Uhm, hello?” Harry said confused

“ Yeah, uhm Harry… It’s Louis Tomlinson” Louis awkwardly said

“ No need to be formal Louis, why are you calling me?” Harry said point blank

“ The varsity football team is having a dinner at Malik’s Diner this Saturday and well I’m calling to invite you. It’s will be at six in the evening and it’s more of a bonding and information dinner to prepare us for football camp coming up in the next week” Louis said confidently and proud he didn't come off as nervous

“ Alright is that it” Harry said harshly

“ Yea-” Louis was cut off as the phone call went dead

“ Very mature Styles” Louis said as he put his phone in his pocket sighing as he was glad that was over. He did his part if Harry didn’t show up then oh well.

Saturday

Louis showed up a bit early just to make sure everything was all in order even though he’s been texting Zayn all morning about the event

“ Lou breath alright everything is in order, you did everything you were suppose to. Alright so relax” Zayn said as he placed his hands on Louis shoulders

“ Ah, you right i’m sorry, it’s just i’m nervous” Louis said as he huffed

“ Look your man is here go cuddle those nerves out” Zayn said laughing as Niall walked in

“ Well don’t you look spiffy Ni” Louis said as he adjusted Niall's collar. Niall placed his hand on Louis’s lower back

“ So do you” Niall said as he kissed Louis on the top of his nose

Niall and Louis pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Of course it was Harry staring at them with a dull expression

“ The dinner is being held in the back room just go straight down” Niall said still holding on to Louis and pointing towards the room. Making sure to give him a piss off look

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head as he didn’t say a word as he headed towards the room

“ I forgot about that prude.” Niall said as he wrapped Louis up again

“ Ugh same, oh well at least we get the satisfaction he gets uncomfortable seeing us like this” Louis said with a chuckle

Zayn made his way back towards the room the dinner was taking place in

Harry looked up from his phone and froze as he looked at Zayn he quickly looked down trying to act like he didn’t see Zayn

“ You look very familiar” Zayn questioned as he stood on the opposite side of the table

“ Do I? Well I don't believed we’ve met before” Harry said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat

“ I’ve seen you here before?” Zayn asked 

“ Maybe that's where, I've been here once a while back” Harry quickly said focusing on his phone barely giving glance up

“ No, I’m sure I’ve seen you else where-” Zayn continued and was cut off short as Harry quickly got up

“ I don’t know you, ok. You’ve got me mistaken for somebody else” Harry said as he got up and pressed passed Zayn on his way out of the room

“ Right” Zayn said with a smile and walked back to where the guys where

“ That’s strange Harry just rushed out of here” Louis said confused

“ Really? Mmh strange” Zayn said as he placed his arm around Liam's waist

Harry came in the room as everyone else started showing up. The team welcomed Harry and took a liking to him asking him a bunch of questions. Louis was at the opposite end of the table with Zayn Liam and Niall. 

“ Don’t let him to get you” Liam said pushing Louis out of the daze he was in looking towards Harry as he was taking all the attention in.

“ I just don’t get it, people actually like him” Louis said as he shook his head

“ People also don’t know him like you do” Niall says 

“ Sadly, well enough talk about him, it's bad enough he’s part of the team” Louis said as he looked up to see Harry looking straight at him, Louis rolled his eyes and looked away

The dinner went great Coach even put a spotlight on Louis praising him for pulling the dinner event off with a bang. Everyone had a great time since a lot of them haven't seen much of each other due to summer vacations. 

“Louis, and Harry may I have a word?” Coach announced as he stood up. Louis shot his head up in confusion

“ Listen boys, you are my star players on the team. Styles I’ve been told and have seen you play, you’re going to be a great asset to the team. You are both runner ups for team captain. So I advise you give your all at football camp” Coach says looking at them

Louis shook his head for understanding when he looked up at Harry he was met with the same stupid smirk he saw when he first saw him

“ Would you just stop” Louis said after the coach walked back to the room

“ Don’t know what your talking about” Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders

“ Whatever just stay out of my way Styles” Louis said harshly

“ Tomlinson I know you, you're going to crack under pressure and then relocate, what's next on the map? London maybe?” Harry said coldly

“ Harry you're so full of shit. We may have history together but you don’t know me and you never will” Louis says getting closer to Harry “ I am not afraid of you! So fuck off” 

“ What? You going to kiss me again Louis” Harry said looking into Louis eyes

“ That kiss has been my biggest regret in life by far” Louis harshly said backing up and turning around to go back to the room

Louis grabs his things and politely excused himself to leave, he couldn’t stand being in the same building with Harry anymore

“Lou want me to come with?” Niall asked as he rushed after Louis 

“It’s ok stay here with them” Louis said with a smile

“But I want to be with you” Niall said as he gave a shy smile

“ I was just going to walk Ni, I don't want to make you walk” Louis said 

“It’s fine really, i'm not taking a no for an answer. Plus I know something is bothering you we don’t have to talk about it but i can be a distraction” Niall said as he flashed a big smile

“ Ok” Louis said as they walked out the diner

“ Lou? Do you mind me asking a question?” Niall asked

“ Sure shoot” Louis said giving Niall a side glance

“ What is this?” Niall pointed between them

“ I don’t know, I mean I just thought this was more of a friends with benefits type of thing?” Louis said unsure

“ Oh, ok yeah” Niall said looking down

“ Why? I mean did you want something more?” Louis asked

“ I don’t know, I’m just confused right now. Like when we kiss it's the best thing in the world same with when we cuddle it fills me with joy. But I just don’t think I would be ready to be in a relationship with a guy just yet. Plus I wouldn’t want it to be with you I rather not chance ruining the friendship we have” Niall said looking Louis in the eye

“ Yeah, same. I mean I know for a fact i'm into guys. But I feel content where we are. Soo, friends with benefits?” Louis finished with a smile

“ Friends with benefits” Niall repeated as he leaned towards Louis and kissed him

Louis invited Niall in even though it was a bit late. He knew his mom loved Niall so it would matter much. It was about eight thirty when they walked into the house they came face to face with the whole family sitting at the dinner table eating dessert. Everyone looked happy and as Louis looked to the end of the table he locked eyes with his father.

Louis took a step back bumping into Niall. Niall laid his hand on Louis’s lower back to steady him and to calm him a bit.

“ Great your home Lou!” Louis’s father shouted with a huge grin on his face.

Louis’s father quickly got up and grabbed a bag which seemed full of gifts and handed it to Louis.

“ Mum says you're going to name captain this year so I got some stuff for ya! Here take a seat both of you!” Louis’s father said exciting. Louis took the bag suspiciously and pulled out a chair as he looked at Niall and sat down

Louis looked at his sister Lottie who was all smiles along with his other sisters whom seemed very happy to. Louis let his guard down a bit when he saw his mother smiling big at him. So he opened the bag and his dad had gotten him a new football along with all new football equipment. His favorite football team jerseys in two colors. Then opened a white envelope that had more money Louis has seen since working at the diner. Louis eyes shot up at his dad

“ Blow it on whatever you want or need! I know I haven't been around for awhile but I’m planning on making it up. This family is going to be a whole again.” Louis’s father said with sincerity in his eyes

“ Uh, I don’t understand why are you doing this?” Louis said as he placed the money back in the envelope

“ I’m trying son” Louis’s father simply said

“ No you're trying to buy us back, well guess what dad you’ve already done the damage!” Louis said as he got up

“ Louis! You will not speak to your father like that! Now sit down! Instead of being rude apologize and thank him for all of the gifts!” Louis’s mother strictly told him

“ I can’t!” Louis said as he stood his ground

“ Sit down boy! Listen to your mother when she tells you something!” Louis’s father told him 

“ Don’t tell me what to do, you think because you show up out of nowhere with gifts everything is going to be solved? Well you're wrong!” Louis said locking eyes with his dad

“ Louis Tomlinson be quiet now! You will not disrespect your father. Now take your gifts and appreciate your father is trying!” Louis’s mother shouted at Louis

Louis was taken a bit back for his mother's tone towards him. Louis didn’t want to upset his mother more then he has so he sat down slowly and thanked his dad for the gifts

“ Your welcome son” Louis’s father calmly said but had a angry look in his eyes as he stared back at Louis

Louis was quite for the rest of the meal he was pulled out his thoughts when he felt Niall's hand on this upper thigh. Louis jumped a but quickly smiled at Niall.

After the meal Louis’s mother had told him that he would go with his father to see the new house and to help him with a few touch ups before he left for football camp. She told him there was to be no discussion on the matter. Louis didn’t want to press anymore buttons so he shoved to horrible feeling his was getting in his gut.

Louis tried to have Niall come along so he didn’t have to be alone but his dad told him that it’s best to drop Niall off because they would be a long while. Niall looked super worried so Louis placed his hand over Niall’s

“ Call me when you can ok?” Niall said as he gave Louis a quick hug and a swift hidden kiss on Louis’s cheek as pulled away

“ Yeah, I’ll see ya” Louis said quietly and unease

The drive to the house was quiet and long which made Louis super paranoid and scared. What happened to the dad that was at the house with the girls?

“ Get out” Louis’s father said coldly 

Louis listen and followed his father up the pathway not looking at his surrounds just preparing for the worst that he knew was to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter:)) Have a good day:)


	12. Chapter 12

“ Louis you never seem to disappoint me time and time again. I thought you would have learned from last time not to cross the line. but apparently you are just not getting it” Louis’s father said as he shut the door and locked it 

“ You think your so big and bad but you're not Louis, you're not! Your weak and just worthless” Louis’s father said as he walked through to the kitchen Louis followed

“ This is what men do, we fix things.” Louis’s father said as he pointed to the light in the kitchen “So fix it!” he said angrily

“ Whats wrong with it” Louis said low

“ Whats wrong with it” Louis’s father mocked Louis in a high voice “ The bulb is out,change it!” 

Louis grabbed a ladder and climbed up carefully and untwisted the bad bulb and climbed down to pick the new bulb up and climbed back up and twisted it in the socket. As Louis was climbing down he felt two hands grab him by the shoulders pulling him back making Louis fall landing straight flat on his back with a loud thud knocking the wind out of Louis

“ Get up!” Louis father said as he threw the old bulb at Louis hitting him on his shoulder

Louis quickly got up and stood across the room from his father. Louis fought back the tears with all he had. It dawned on Louis if his dad brought him there to hurt him he couldn’t do much damage since he was expected to come home.  
“You can’t hurt me! What are you going to say to mum when she sees the bruises?” Louis shouted at his father

“ Louis everything you get is because you have brought it upon yourself. You need punishment or else you’ll never learn” Louis’s father said as he started to unbuckle his belt

“ Why am I being punished? What have I’ve done other then take care of your children? I’ve starved, lost weight for the sake of the girls getting crumbs in their stomach for months! I’ve been punished enough!” Louis said backing up further 

“ For being the little gay boy you are” Louis’s father said with anger in his eyes

“ What? What are you talking abo-” Louis said as he was cut off by his father rushing towards him as he slashed Louis acrossed his rib cage 

“ Don’t lie to me, you think I’m dumb? I saw the way Niall looked at you when we were at the table!” Louis’s father yelled whipping Louis again with another swift slash on Louis’s side

“ It’s called him being a worry friend! He’s knows what you're capable of” Louis yelled through the stinging pain

“ Explain the damn kiss you think was so secretive!” Louis’s father yelled as he continually wiped Louis over and over again. Louis successive turned on his back and shield his head from being wacked. Louis felt like screaming but his body was in shocked all he could do is whimper in pain. After ten more whips Louis’s father stopped and dropped his belt

“ I will not have a gay son living under my roof! Do you understand!” Louie's father said calmly breathing heavily

“ Mum is going to know about this!” Louis said after a minutes as he caught enough will power to speak up

“ No she won’t because then you’ll have to explain to the girls why dad is leaving again and stay in the hellhole you guys live in now. I know your mum is happy. You’ve seen how happy she's been. Just like old times back in Holmes Chapel. Now are you really going to be selfish and ruin her happiness because you can’t deal with the punishment you deserve!” Louis’s father said smugly

“ Why are you being like this to me” Louis said with tears in his eyes barely being able to move

“ Lou when will you realise? You’re to be blame for every bad thing that has happened to this family!” Louis’s father said harshly

“ Dad I swear I’m not gay” Louis pleaded crying 

“ Shut up! Stop your whining. Since you’ll be gone move in week you're staying here tonight Your to make sure this place is in order for when the girls move in” Louis’s father said as he put his belt back on

“ Dad please I’m sorry” Louis sniffled and ached in pain

“ I don’t care, I’ll tell mum you went to a friends and I expect you to go along.” Louis’s father said as he threw a towel at Louis “ Clean yourself up I’m leaving” Louis’s father said as he exited the house locking the door behind him

Louis began to yell in anger mostly pain as he sat up against the wall in the kitchen. Everything in Louis wanted to call his mum up and tell her everything but Louis looked around looking at his surroundings. The house if just based off the kitchen, was more nicer then any house they’ve had very spacious and it hit him there was no way he could tell his mum or anyone else for the fact. 

Louis knew his sisters would just love it and could see the big smiles as they ran upstairs taking dibs on rooms. Louis knew he had to deal with his father if that meant his sisters and mum being happy. That's a sacrifice Louis was in no doubt ready to give. Even if that meant the worst for Lou.

Louis was a bit pleased when he found the water was on so he ran a hot shower. As painful as it was Louis felt relief through the pain. All the anxiety all the pain emotionally he was holding in was spilling out as the pain became numb under the water. 

After a long shower Louis was lost on what to do, he could leave and call Niall or Liam but then he would have to explain and he really rather not. Louis was in so much pain has his body stang all over he just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep. Louis was sitting in the kitchen again as he heard his phone ring. He grabbed his phone to see Niall’s name on the screen. Louis ignored it and saw Niall had called a few times and sent him numerous texts. Also getting texts from Liam and Zayn.

Louis sighed and called Niall back

“ Oh my gosh Lou are you ok, you weren’t answering any of my text or calls! Liam and Zayn tried calling you but you weren’t picking up. I was ready to come over but I have no idea where your new house is!” Niall said in one breath

“ Ni, it’s ok, i’m ok I was just fixing some things in the house must have left my phone downstairs” Louis said almost shrieking in pain as accidentally brushed his arm across his stomach

“ Lou, please if you're lying please tell me! I need to know if your ok” Niall said with worry in his voice

“ Niall, I’m fine alright. I’m at the house just making sure everything is in order for when the girls move in” Louis said trying to calm Niall down

“ Did he hurt you?” Niall asked

“ Ni he got us this amazing house it’s so spacious. The girls are going to absolutely love it Ni. I can’t wait to see there faces” Louis said with a smile

“ Lou he hurt you didn’t he!” Niall said with anger

“ If him hurting me, means them being happy Niall then he can hurt me all he wants.l I’m not going to ruin this for them! Not again!” Louis said loudly more for himself to hear then Niall

“ You can’t look at it that way! Imagine your mum when she finds out he’s been hurting you and you’ve been keeping quiet. It will kill her Lou don’t do this, you need to tell her. The house isn't worth being beat for!” Niall said trying to reason with Louis

“ But their happiness is Niall! You don’t understand! I don’t expect you to, so please Ni just be there for me. Support me that's all” Louis said getting emotional

“ Of course Lou I will always be here for you” Niall said 

“ Thanks Ni” Louis said smiling

Louis talked for a bit before hanging up to figure out exactly how he was going to get anything done since he could barely move without crumpling in pain. Louis quickly thought about football camp which was only a few days aways. Louis began to stress at the thought of not being able to perform his best. 

Louis through the anger and frustration Louis was able to pull himself up going through the house making sure everything was in top shape. Louis ended up making it to the empty living room where he painfully laid down lucky the carpet was fluffy and somewhat soft. Louis slowly drifted off into sleep.

The next morning surprising Louis’s father had came back in the morning and pleased as he went around the house seeing Louis did as he was told. Once getting back to the house Louis said he was in a bit pain from an intense football match he and the boys played. His mum and bought it and went on with making breakfast. Lottie had pulled him aside out of earshot from their parents

“ Lou are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Lottie asked full of concern

“ Yeah I’m fine, just some football i'm fine” Louis said with a smile

“ Are you lying Lou? Because I need to know if I can trust him. He’s not drinking and he’s being nice and it feels like before back in Holmes” Lottie said sadly

“ No, I’m not. Trust me Lots everything will be ok. You’ll love the house it’s big and lovely” Louis said partially trying to distract her

Louis’s mother had called everyone in the kitchen because breakfast was ready. Lottie gave him a suspicious look but smiled after Louis smiled big at her. As Louis sat down he locked eyes with his dad and weakly smiled, his father smiled back and began playing with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should be updating either tomorrow or Monday:)


	13. Check in

Hey guys I just got a comment that made my second guess the story. I just wanted to know if people where enjoying the story as I've been writing it? I Know it seems like there's no Larry but I didn't want to just jump in on the relationship but there will be one. Also does the story seem a bit repetitive? or unrealistic to you guys? Please let me know so I can do my best to stir the story back on track. Please and Thank you:) And if you like the way it's going please tell me too:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments you guys. I'm going to continue the way I was going and I hope you like the chapter. I will say I'll be introducing Larry soon enough just hold on:)

Liam’s sister picked Louis and Niall up to dropped them off at the school around eight in the morning. Louis was still a bit sore but Niall’s been helping him building up his strength to be able to be his best this weekend as Coach advised him to.

“ Niall what if-” Louis began but Niall cut him off

“ No what if’s alright. Just leave the negative thoughts aside. Just focus on being the best you can be Lou.” Niall said as he placed his arm around Louis

“ Yeah you're right, I’m just so nervous. I’ve worked so hard since moving here. Succeeding more in football than I could ever imagine and then Harry comes along and is probably going to take it all away from me” Louis said as he walked onto the buss

“ Lou, say Harry does get named captain, It will be ok. You’ll still be coaches go to player, and it doesn’t make you less than a player then Styles” Niall said as they took a seat near the back

“ Maybe but knowing Styles, he’ll gloat. Making it the worst season and it being our last, I can’t let that happen. Football is my escape from everything. I need this Niall” Louis said looking down

“ I know Lou, whatever the turn out remember you got your mates!” Niall said as he sees Zayn and Liam coming near them to sit across from them

“ All I heard was mates but I’ll second that!” Liam said as Zayn nodded 

“Thanks guys” Louis said smiling 

Louis was looked up right as Harry walking into the buss, Louis was hoping Harry would sit up in the front since Louis was in the back. Instead Harry sat in the seat right in front of Zayn and Liam

“ Oh hello Louis, mind if I sit here” Harry said already sitting down not caring for an response

“ If this is your attempt at getting under my skin Styles, nice try but it’s not going to work” Louis spat back

“ Keep telling yourself that Tommo” Harry said as he looked at Louis and smirked and turned around

“ Very mature Styles” Liam spoke up

“ Well it must suck to know that soon enough he’ll have to call me captain. Work so hard just to have it in your grasp and for it to be taken so swiftly, and may I add, so very easily.” Harry said as he laughed 

“Shut up Styles!” Zayn said as he stood up. Harry’s eyes went wide as he locked eyes with Zayn “ I’ve heard enough of you so be quite” Zayn said harshly. Harry kept quite and got up and sat a few seats forward

“ Whoa! How is it you were able to do that?” Louis asked shocked

“ Guess he’s scared of me” Zayn said as tore his eyes off of Harry and looked at Louis with a smile

“ You look so hot when you're all protective” Liam said quietly but loud enough for the guys to hear

“ Good to know” Zayn says as he sits back down putting his arm around Liam’s shoulder

Louis went to get comfortable and as he leaned back Niall's elbow went straight into Louis side cause Louis to shout in pain. 

“ Are you ok!” Liam said immediately asked looking over at Louis who was grabbing at his side

“ I’m so sorry Lou!” Niall said as he scooted away from Louis not wanting to hurt him again

“ I’m fine, just a bit of a sore spot” Louis said hoping the pain would subside soon

“ That didn’t sound like a ‘bit’ of sore spot Lou? That sounded terrible” Zayn said being very concerned now

“ I am, just being a bit dramatic. I’m fine” Louis said as he laid his head back on the seat, trying not to focus on the pain

“Ni do you mind can I have the window? I’m really tired” Louis asked Niall who quickly agreed to switch.

After coach did roll call the team was off. Louis drifted into a deep sleep and ended up laying his head on Niall’s shoulder. Zayn had also passed out leaving both Liam and Niall together who were lost in there own thoughts.

“ Ni, I know Louis when he’s lying. Did his dad do something to him?” Liam asked

“ Yeah, I don’t know what. He hasn’t talked about it or shown me. All I know is he’s really sensitive and sore. So unfair, he doesn’t deserve any of it. But for some reason Lou thinks he does” Niall said sadly

“ Yeah mate I know. I just want to tell someone so it can stop but I know Lou would hate that. I don’t want anymore trouble for him then he has to have” Liam said looking over at Lou

More than half the team woke up to Coach’s blow horn as he yelled for them to wake up. Louis forgot where he was for a couple moments as he hugged Niall’s arm wanting to snuggle into Niall’s neck

“ Lou we have to go. Where here football camp. We can snuggle later, promise” Niall said as he looked up and quickly kissed the top of Louis’s head

“ Oh yeah football camp” Louis groaned as he rubbed his eyes and stretched out and quickly stopped remembering how much it hurt him to stretch just the slightest.

Coach went hard ball this year as once they got off the bus and gathered their belongings Coach gave them fifteen minutes to situate themselves in the cabins, and to get into uniform and be out on the field ready for exercises. 

Louis was ready for whatever Coach was going to throw at them, Louis made sure to be on top for himself and made sure the team themselves were the best they could be. Louis picked the first bed he saw Niall took the top bunk. Louis went to the bathroom to change. Louis made sure to tell his cabin they had ten minutes left. He proceeded to go to the other cabins to give them a heads up. 

The whole team was on the field when they noticed Coach wasn’t there yet. Louis debated if he should have ran some exercises as they waited but he didn’t want to over do it. Louis was talking with Liam when Harry got up and stood in front of everyone

“ Alright guys, well let’s do some warm ups. I’ll lead” Harry said the whole team agreed and followed suite 

Louis hated the fact that Harry actually did it. Louis partially didn’t do it because he knew he would have discomfort and pain plaster on his face as his whole torso and back would burn and sting as he did the warm ups.  
“ I like what I see right here! Good job Styles stepping up to the plate.” Coach said as he smiled walking up to the team as they continued their warm ups

Coach split the team up in two games. And of course Louis would be on the opposing side of Harry. The game was going fine up until Louis had the ball and Harry out of nowhere rammed Louis hard into the side causing Louis to slam into the ground. Louis squirmed a bit on the ground biting his lip in pain. He refused to show weakness so he pulled himself up

“ What the hell Harry!” Louis said as he jogged over to Harry

“ Contact sport Louis, don't whine” Harry said with annoyance in his eyes

“ Bullshit! You shoved me into the ground!” Louis shouted shoving Harry making him stumble back

“ Hey I can’t help it you're so small, I barely touched you!” Harry said shoving Louis back

“ Come on guys knock it off!” Liam said getting between the two 

“ You saw it Liam he shoved me to the fucking ground!” Louis yelled

“ Let's play a clean game! Styles watch it!” Liam said harshly

“ Whatever” Harry said rolling his eyes and walking off

“ You ok?” Liam asked as Louis was hunched over holding his stomach

“ Yeah” Louis quickly said as he stood up and walked off

Louis kept his distance from Harry for the rest of the game, his body was in so much pain after getting shoved into the ground. Coach started to watch their game just as Harry scored, by looking at Coaches face he approved. Louis tried to get into the game but he was in too much pain. He rather hang back near the goal then make a fool out of himself in front of coach

Louis wasn’t in the best of moods by the time lunch came around.

“ Finally lunch! I’m starved!” Niall said happily as he stared at the food he piled up on his plate

“ You’re always ‘staved’” Louis snapped rolled his eyes

“ You ok Lou?” Niall asked tearing his eyes away from his food

“No, I’m not alright!” Louis said stabbing his fork into the piece of chicken on his plate

“ What’s going on?” Niall asked staring at Louis’s plate 

“ What else do you think could possibly be going on? I hurt all over, and Harry shoved me to ground and I can barely move without feeling like I’m being sliced opened! Coach has only been watching him because I’m half assing it!” Louis said with anger

“ He shoved you? What! That’s not ok,tell coach he’s not going to get away with roughing it up on the field.” Niall said as he bit into his chicken 

“ And sound like a baby? No, I’m suppose to be captain material not some complainer” Louis said 

“ Lou ,if you're hurting don’t push yourself too much today. Let your body rest and try again tomorrow” Niall said 

“ I don’t have time for that. If Harry knows I’m hurt he’ll take advantage of it. I can’t Niall!” Louis said with stress feeling his body

“ Louis, please just eat and relax alright. It will help” Niall said as Louis seemed to had listen and relaxed a bit

Luckily after lunch Harry was nowhere near him. Which took off the pressure to over exert himself and cause way more pain he needed.Coach even watched the full game Louis was in, taking notes and occasionally give Louis a thumbs up. 

“Alright lads great first day on the field! Really impress you guys have the rest of the day to do what you want. But tomorrow bring you A games where having some visitors and there will be a few games tomorrow so don’t be dumb and stay up to late! If there's anything you need I’ll be in my cabin near the diner hall” Coach said as he smiled and started to walk back into his cabin.

“ Let’s go for a hike you guys!” Liam said exciting looking out towards the bigs trees

“ That's cute Liam. Not until I get some food in this belly!” Niall said as he placed his hand on his stomach

“ Fine, but really let's do it!” Liam said 

“ Li, it’s going to get dark soon and if we get lost Coach will have our heads!” Zayn spoke up

“ We have flashlights!It will be fine, we don’t have to go too far” Liam pressed

“ Count me out, I’m way to sore I just want to lay down” Louis said as he rubbed his eyes

“ Yeah same, why don’t you and Zayn go mate. Therefore if you go missing we can tell coach you two wandered into the woods” Niall said with a smirk 

“Whatever, What do you say Zay?” Liam said pouting to Zayn

“ Ugh fine! Just no pouting I can’t say no to that” Zayn said as he shyly smiled at Liam

“ Just think this could be a romantic first date? Who knows. Have fun kiddos” Louis said smiling as he headed towards his cabin Niall following after him

Once Louis and Niall got to the cabin it was empty everyone must have been in the arcade or diner hall

“ Yes! All to ourselves!” Louis said tiredly but exciting 

“ So how's things at home?” Niall asked as he sat on the edge of Louis’s bed

Louis rolled his eyes and was about to ignore the question but decided against it with a big sigh as he looked over at Niall gently sitting against the headrest

“ It’s good I guess. The girls are pretty much being bribed by gifts from my dad I assume to make them forget what he had done. It’s worked, really just because they're so young, oh the gift of manipulation. But it’s whatever if they're happy, I’m happy. To be honest as long as I do as i’m told and stay out the way he’s fine. He hasn’t hurt me since that day and acts like nothing happened so I do the same” Louis said as he flinched in pain 

“ Ah Lou I wish you didn’t have to go through all of that. Can I see? Maybe I can help?” Niall asked

Louis shook his head as he lifted up and pulled his jersey off and then his under shirt. Niall gasped as he looked at Louis back. There was multiple whip marks some still opened and red. A few bruises from where the buckle had hit Louis. 

“ Oh my gosh Lou! Remind me why I shouldn’t tell anyone” Niall asked as he looked at Louis a bit angry

“ Because I would never speak to you again. Oh and the fact that child services would take us all away, I and my sisters would be separated! Shall I continue?” Louis snapped as he looked at Niall

“ Plus I told you he hasn’t done anything and I doubt he will again ok. So there's no reason to bring up the past ok.” Louis said pulling his shirt over his head

“ Well for your sake I hope you're right.Let me at least help you clean them so they heal faster?” Niall said as he stepped closer to Louis placing his hand on Louis’s hip

“ Ok, yeah that would be great” Louis said with a little smile and pulled his shirt off again. Niall went to the bathroom to grab a towel. 

Louis turned around to pick up his jersey that fallen off the bed when he took it off. Louis looked up and came eye to eye to Harry. They stared for a few moments before Harry gasped as his eyes flew wide opened 

Louis tired to cover his stomach with wrapping his arms around himself and he turned around trying to hide himself. Which didn’t do much because he had another set of bruises and fresh scars over his back.

“ Louis what the hell!” Harry said as he walked up to Louis 

“ Hey sorry Louis I can’t seem to find the first a-” Niall was saying coming out the bathroom and stopped once seeing Harry

“ Harry go away please!” Louis said as he kept his back towards Harry

“ Harry leave alright, this is none of your business!” Niall said still shocked not knowing what to do

“ Yes it is, it was my business when he showed up on my lawn in the middle of a raining night bruised up and hurt!” Harry said looking at Louis

“ What are you talking about?” Niall asked confused

“ Niall please can you just find the first aid kit please” Louis asked as he turned around at looked at Niall

“ I’m not leaving you here with this asshole” Niall said angry

“ Ni, It’s fine alright just go look for it ok. I’ll explain later” Louis said as he grabbed his shirt

After Niall quickly left Louis pulled his shirt over himself. Harry was still looking confused and angry

“ Louis, I don’t even know what to say” Harry said

“ Then don’t because Niall is right. It’s none of your business just like last time” Louis snapped

“ Louis you and I are on a team now whether you like it not, and where suppose to look out for each other hatred aside” Harry said with concern in his eyes  
“ Yeah and that's why you shoved me into the ground earlier?” Louis said full of anger

“ Ok, yeah but if I knew you were hurt-” Harry said as he was cut off

“ Listen Harry I don’t need your fucking sympathy alright.” Louis snapped 

“ Listen you're so freaking stubborn you know that! I’m trying to be nice here and help but you keep pushing me away!” Harry yelled

“ I don’t need you to be nice and help! I needed your bloody help but when we were in the classroom all those years ago. I needed you to tell the truth! But you didn’t Harry, so forgive me if I don’t want your fucking help now!” Louis shouted back

“ Fine! I’m sure Coach would just love to hear how one of his star players are being beat and sure he’ll just be thrilled!” Harry said now getting angry

 

“ No he won't! Harry why don’t we have a little chat outside” Zayn said angrily as him and Liam and Niall were behind him

Harry turned around giving Zayn a angry glance but listened anyways. Niall and Liam all having a confused look as Harry followed Zayn

“ Louis you good mate? Good timing I guess” Liam asked

“ Yeah, can we just get this over with please my back is stinging” Louis said as he looked at the first aid kit

 

“ Listen I won't say anything alright, I just got mad ok” Harry quickly said

“ Harry, it’s funny the moment I laid eyes on you I knew we’ve met before” Zayn says slyly

“ No we haven't ok” Harry said as he avoided looking at Zayn

“ Oh but trust me, I would never forget eyes like yours.” Zayn said looking straight at Harry

“ Tons of people have green eyes Zayn” Harry said point blank

“ Yeah however yours are special Harry, and trust me I would never forget the eyes of someone who gave me my first blow job. That’s just something you don’t simply forget” Zayn said with a smile as he began to walk back to the cabin. Leaving Harry frozen in his thoughts.


	15. I'm Back

hey guys i'm so sorry for leaving you guys high and dry:/ I got stuck on where the story was going as know to happen a lot. However I just got back to this fic and now I know which direction I would like it to go:)   
So again I'm sorry:/ and I hope I don't disappoint with the future chapters:)  
I have one chapter written already and writing the second one currently. I'll most likely post it around tomorrow afternoon:) (California Time

Please comment or kudos to let me know your still with me haha:) have a good day and a awesome Presidents Week!


	16. Chapter 16

“ Ok so we're still going on our hike if we don’t come back within the next two hours we’re lost” Liam said as he pulled out his flashlight

“ Babe, you still want to go hiking? You were just complaining how you stuff you are?” Zayn whined flopping on his bed

“ I’m good now, and I know we won't have time or want to even do it tomorrow” Liam said turning to Zayn pouting 

“ Fine alright, just bundle up it’s a bit chilly out there” Zayn said as he grab his jacket

“ Have fun you two!” Louis shouted as they made there was outside

“ Lou wanna come to the lounge with me?” Niall asked

“ I’m fine Niall, just going to lay down for the rest of the night” Louis said pulling his eyes away from his book

“ Do you mind if I go?” Niall asked 

“ Of course Niall, you don’t have to ask me.” Louis said as he chuckled

“ Yeah I know, but I don’t want anything to happen with you and Styles again and no one be around” Niall said getting his shoes on

“ Well Zayn said not to worry and from what it seems like Harry scared of Zayn so I have nothing to worry about” Louis said as he turned his attention back to his book

“True, alright i’ll see ya later tonight” Niall said smiling as he made his way out of the cabin

Louis was really into his book he didn’t realize someone had walked in and was shuffling through their bag next to him. It wasn't until he hit his head when Louis pulled away from his book.

Louis started laughing loud as he looked to see Harry grabbing the top of his head as he mumbled something under his breath

“ Guess I deserved that” Harry said as he sat on his bed across from Louis

“ You deserve more than a bump on the head” Louis said as turned back into his book again

“ What book are you reading?” Harry asked  
Louis put down his book and looked at Harry like he grew an extra head “ What are you doing” Louis asked

“ I’m trying to conversate with you” Harry responded

“ Well stop, it’s weird and quite frankly I don’t want to” Louis said picking his book back up

“Are you ok?” Harry asked ignoring Louis again

“ What?” Louis asked confused 

“I’m sorry about shoving you earlier.” Harry said looking down

“ Harry if you're trying to butter me up and act like you're sorry it’s not going to work. If you feel guilty then good! You should.” Louis said as played with his book pages

“ Louis I know I haven't been the nicest to you and I’m sorry, really I am” Harry said looking at Louis

“ Harry why should I believe you?” Louis said as he opened his book back up

“ Because I didn’t realize how hard it would be to still hate you” Harry said as he looked down 

“ Hate me why would you hate me? I didn’t do anything” Louis said closing his book again looking over at Harry

“ Because my parents never trusted me after that night, After everything had died down,I was missing you like crazy,I thought if I told them the truth you would be able to come back. But instead my parents were so mad they wouldn’t even look at me. I blamed you for the longest just because it was easier than blaming myself” Harry said looking down at the floor

Louis looked over at Harry and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair “ I- I don’t know what to say” Louis said looking over at Harry who was know looking at him

“ Louis do you know why I kissed you that night?” Harry asked after the long silence

“ I don’t know cause we were young and curious?” Louis said as he shrugged

“ Lou, I kissed you because I had these weird feelings for you. Feelings I should have felt toward a girl but instead they were to you. The kiss just confirmed them that night.” Harry said looking down 

“ Why are you telling me this” Louis asked confused

“ I’m trying to to show you I am sorry” Harry said as he looked over at Louis   
“ Oh ok, well uhm… ok” Louis struggled to get out

“ Lou i’m not asking for forgiveness or anything I just want you to know, I know what I did and I wish things had gone differently” Harry said as he looked down shuffling his feet

“ Ok, well I’m really tired I’m gonna turn in for the night” Louis said as he sunk down into his bed putting the book on top of his duffle bag 

“ Yeah ok,” Harry simply said watching Louis’s every move

Louis turned his back towards Harry as he pondered on the conversation they just had. Could he be serious? Was Harry really sorry, and if he was could he bring himself to forgive Harry. Louis decided to push those thoughts to the side and focus on how he was going to impress coach the next day.

Just as Louis was about to doze off he heard Zayn and Liam enter the cabin arguing over something

“ I told you to walk around the green plants Li!” Zayn said shaking his head

“ Zayn, one it was dark, two there's loads of green plants! Next time be more specific yeah? Third help me! I’m really itchy!” Liam whined

“ Ok, don’t touch anyone or anything. You need to go take a shower and hopefully someone brought something to sooth the itchiness” Zayn ordered as he guided Liam grabbed his clothes

“ Poison ivy?” Louis asked tiredly as he squinted his eyes towards Zayn and Liam

“ Most likely, I knew taking a hike at night was a bad idea, but no Liam had to pull out the puppy dog eyes.” Zayn complained as Liam walked into the shower room with his clothes and closed the door with his head hung down

“ Sorry to butt in but i’m sure somewhere in my bag my mum snuck some itch cream relief lotion. If you want?” A husky voice called out 

“ Uhm sure that would be great” Zayn said as he looked at Louis who shrugged his shoulders and then at Harry and shook his head

Harry got out of bed and Louis couldn’t help but notice he was only in his boxers, Louis looked away once Harry glanced at him before rummaging through his bag. Louis looked over at Zayn who was giving him a quizzical look he again shrugged and laid back down. 

“ So Lou is everything ok?” Zayn asked looking straight at Harry who was handing him;l the lotion  
“Yeah everything's fine, just about to fall asleep actually” Louis said as a couple of guys came into the cabin 

“ Good to hear and alright, goodnight Lou” Zayn said as he swiped the hair out of Louis’s eyes

“ Night Zayn” Louis said with a soft smile as he looked up

Louis watched as a couple more guys piled including Niall. It wasn’t all that late but Louis was tired and it didn’t seem like the guys were ready for bed anytime soon. Plus the longer Louis stayed up the longer the nagging pain going up his back and torso would continue. Louis covered his eyes with his hands and took heaved a big sigh and he let his hand fall to his sides. 

“ Lou? You feeling ok?” Niall asked as he sat down on the bed

“ Just in a bit pain, and tired is all” Louis said looking over at Niall but all he could focus on was Harry who was looking at Louis. Louis wondered how long he was staring for.

“ Hey guys! They’re people who want to sleep, so if you're not one of them please exit the cabin. And I mean that with the most respect” Harry said as he sat up in his bed

Niall turned to look at Harry and then at the guys who shook their heads and began to pile out the cabin

“ Thank you” Harry said as the guys left. Harry looked over to Niall who was staring blankly at him and Louis who was looking down at his hands

“ Lou do you need anything?” Niall asked

“ Can you lay with me? Just until I fall asleep?” Louis asked looking up at Niall

“ Of course” Niall said as he smiled and got up to turn the lights down before climbing in bed with Louis. Louis immediately snuggled up to Niall finally being able to relax

Louis opened his eyes as he locked eyes with Harry who was staring straight at him before slowly turning over exhaling a lengthy sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it:) Probably will update again Friday or sooner:)


	17. Chapter 17

Louis woke up in the middle of the night with pain shooting all through his body. Everything within him wanted to scream but held it in noting that Niall had gone back to his own bed and everyone was sleeping soundly. 

Louis slowly and painfully sat up, breathing heavily tears threatening to fall as he looked to the door for a escape. Louis looked up to see Harry facing him sleeping soundly, Louis shook his head as he realized he’d been staring for too long.

Louis cursed himself for not bring any pain relievers in his bag. Once Louis made it out of the cabin he walked a few yards away and let out a muffled yelp as he collapsed on the ground in pain. Louis let the tears come down as flashbacks of his father beating him over and over again. Louis felt a hand on his shoulder being so caught up in the flashback Louis yelled and pushed away from the hand as he cried harder

“ Dad! Please, don’t I’ll do whatever you say,I promise. Just don’t hurt me again!” Louis said choking on his words as he felt short of breath 

“ Lou! Calm down, you need to breath!” A voice called out however Louis’s head was spinning and was having a hard time focusing

Louis felt firm arms grab him from behind and warm breath brushing against his neck as he heard “ It’s ok Lou, I’m here, Just breath. You’re going to be alright. No one's going to hurt you, not anymore. Just breath Lou” 

Louis slowly began to come back to reality as he felt his breathing become normal. Louis was far too comfortable the way he was to move so he stayed that was as he felt light rubbing motions over his chest.

“ Ni, I can’t do this anymore” Louis said tiredly

There was hesitation before an answer came “ Can’t do what?” 

“ Act like everything is ok, I know you know everything isn’t ok and its not Ni. I’m going to crack” Louis said with shaky breath

“ Then talk, I’ll listen Lou” 

“ Well you already know just about everything” Louis said letting a tear roll down his cheek

“ Well sometimes it best to hear yourself talk and mull over it outloud” 

Louis hesitated as he wiped his tears he grabbed Niall’s hand to make him continue to rub soft circles into his chest. It was relaxing

“ Well for starters I have a dad that beats me. I have to play good son at home just so the girls and mum have the best chance of moving forward again. I’ve dragged them down once and I can’t do it again. I won’t! Then there's the fact that my father will always blame me for what happened back in Holmes Chapel. Oh and the fact he knows i’m gay and I guess it doesn't sit well with him. He acts all loving in front of mum and the girls but I see it in his eyes the ‘ love you son’ really mean ‘hate you son’. It hurts, a lot. Then if things couldn’t get worst Harry shows up out of the damn blue and of course plans on ruining anything good coming my way. But little does he know the hell he caused because of his accusations. Ni, Harry was the one who kissed me, I just let it happened. I was shocked confused and before I could respond we broke apart because Harry’s dad had walked in on us. Lets just say I was never welcomed back to the Styles homes. Not that I even got the chance because the next thing I knew people were sending me and my family hate. Then the next thing I know i'm here in Donny. Which was the best thing to happen because I’ve met you and Liam, Zayn, and the team. As long as you guys are always around I know I’m going to be okay,I love you guys” Louis said with a happy sigh and grabbed Niall’s hand and kissed it.

Louis was really tired as he eyelids started to get heavy as he yawned. He closed his eyes as he felt a bit shuffling underneath him. He felt for a moment he was floating on clouds and then he drifted way

The next morning Louis woke up feeling a bit groggy and not in the best of moods feeling as though he got no sleep. Knowing he needed to get up he sat up he looked down to see two tylenol pills and a water bottle sitting on his bag.

“ Niall” Louis said under his breath as he smiles and took the medicine

Louis knew he shouldn't have skipped a shower but there was no way he was even going to attempt to take one. The idea of the pain caused Louis to shiver

“ Lou how you feeling this morning?” Liam asked as he itched his arm

“ Hun rub, not itch you're going to make it worst” Zayn said keeping a watchful eye on Liam

“ It’s hard it itches so much!” Liam whined

“ Last time you’ll take a night hike?” Louis smiled as he slowly reached down the get his uniform in his bag

“ Yeah, for a lonnng time. But back to you are you going to be okay playing today. You look really uncomfortable 

“ I’m feeling a bit stiff but i thinks it just because the wounds are starting to seal up but with all this moving it's just tearing them open again” Louis said as he sat on his bed trying to ease the pain off his face

“ Lou don’t hurt yourself even more. Just tell Coach you're feeling a bit sick” Zayn spoke up 

“ Yeah Lou, I mean that description of what you're saying really sounds terrible and I can see it on your face you’re not doing any better” Liam said concerned

“ Listen guys I’m not going to give in just because of some pain. I’ve work so hard to be captain. I’m not going to let my dad or Harry take that chance away from me. Now excuse me I don’t want to talk about this anymore!” Louis said as he got up slower than he hoped for as he walked over to the bathroom to change.

Niall walked in to see the worry faces Liam and Zayn were wearing

“ Whats going on?” Niall asked concerned

“ Niall, maybe you can talk to him. Lou needs to take it easy today, he’s in a lot of pain but there's not much we can do for it other than suggesting him rest but he won't listen to us” Liam said as he started to scratch but stopped as he looked over to Zayn who was giving him a disapproving look

“ I can try but you know Louis, especially right now isn’t really a good time to tell Louis to sit back and relax” Niall said as he sat down on the bed “ I’ll talk to him at breakfast”

Once Louis exited the bathroom he avoided the boys worried looks and gave no mind to them as he walked by them. 

“ Lou wait up, let's go eat yeah?” Niall spoke up

Louis smiled and nodded looking back at Niall but wasn’t watching his footing and missed the first step and flew forward. Louis braced himself for the harsh impact but it never came other the the pain of wounds re opening from the quick movements. It wasn’t until he heard his name when he opened his eyes and looked up to see none other than Harry holding him up looking down at him with a worried face.

“ You ok Louis?” Harry asked as he helped Louis stand upward again

“ Yeah, uhm thanks” Louis said quickly as he avoided looking at Harry

Harry nodded his head and walked into the cabin. 

“ Louis, that could’ve been bad considering your current condition” Niall said worried

“ Ni, it wouldn’t have been too bad ok, and Niall please don’t act as if i’m handicap because i’m not” Louis said annoyed

“ All I’m saying is you should take it easy, tell coach you're not feeling too hot. He would understand and wouldn’t count it against you” Niall stated as he placed a hand behind Louis’s back as they walked up another case of stairs.

“ I might as well tell coach to name Harry as captain! Niall I’m fine. It’s just some uncomfortable pain but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Louis said as they picked out some food

“ I’m just worried about you Lou, I don’t want you to get any worst. You haven't had much time to heal and I know you're in so much pain because you keep moving around” Niall said as he scooped a big pile of eggs on his plate

“ Niall I’m fine alright, now my word of advice for you is go easy on the food. You’re going to barf once you get playing on the field” Louis said as he took the spoon and tooks some eggs of Niall's plate

“ Alright, but at least promise me you won't push yourself further then you should.” Niall said with worry in your eyes

“ I Promise” Louis smiled and walked back to the table

Back at the table not long after they started eating Louis and Harry heard someone clear their throat

“ Can I sit here?” Harry said a bit quite

Niall looked over at Louis who was looking curiously at Harry “ Uhm yeah” Louis said

Harry kept to himself not saying anything other than eating. Louis would take glances towards him, he seemed to be off. He’s never seen Harry quite, he usually always had something to say

“Hey Ni, I wanted to say thanks for last night. You were so right. Hearing myself saying everything out loud really did give me some peace about things. I don’t feel like I’m about to crack any moment” Louis said with a smile as he looked over at Niall as he placed a hand on Niall's thigh

“ Lou? What are you talking about?” Niall asked with a confused face

“ Last night I had woken up and went outside--” Louis stop as Ni still wore a confused face as he shook his head

“ Louis it must have been a dream because after you fell asleep I climb in my bed and passed out. I didn’t wake up until this morning” Niall said as he tilt his head in confusion

“ No I mean, it was too real to be a dream. Maybe you just don’t remember it must have been early in the morning” Louis said now second guessing himself

“ Lou I would remembered if that had happened. Maybe it was Zayn or Liam, but I know for sure It wasn’t me” Niall said looking over at Louis and then over at Harry who was staring at Niall but quickly looked away. Shoving his eggs to the other side of his plate.

“ It had to be you Niall, that or for sure it was a dream. But it felt so real I felt so safe. I only ever fill that safe when I’m with you” Louis looked over at Niall with a smile 

“ Then maybe it was a dream. Whatever it was be glad it happen especially if that means you feel you have a handle on things.” Niall said as he placed his softly on Louis cheek as he rubbed his thumb slowly over his cheek.

Louis was about to say something when the sound of a glass falling over on the table brought them out of the their bubble. As they looked across the table the saw a flustered Harry as he quickly tried to stop the juice from flowing in all directions.

“ Oiii, Harry!” Louis said with a bit a chuckle 

“ So- sorry I-- I’ll clean it up. I’ll go get--” Harry faded out as he stumbled up and quickly went to find something to clean the juice up

“ What was that all about?” Louis question he could of swore Harry pulled at Louis as he was actually stumbling over his words

“ Well we were touching” Niall said as he smiled sweetly at Louis. As he pressed a kiss to his cheek

“ True, very true” Louis smiled back and kissed Niall back.

Harry quickly came back with towels and quickly cleaned up the table and picked up his food and tossed it and quickly if not ran out of the building. Louis looked after his confused. Harry had been acting strange and he didn’t know if he should look into it.

 

Coach had them run a number of plays and exercises up until noon. Not long after the other teams started to arrive and started their warm ups. Coach had put Louis in charge of the first game, the game was going good until the other team captain which Louis met earlier of the day started to mess with him. 

“ If you think you're intimating me your not, so fuck off! It’s not going to do anything about your team losing badly” Louis laughed as he watched one of his teammates make their way down the field 

Louis went for the ball as he had a bit to go for a clear shot of the goal when the other team’s captain came from behind louis bringing his foot around Louis’s ankle tripping Louis. Louis twisted his ankle has he fell down

Louis tried yelped in pain has he grabbed his ankle, Louis attempted to get up but fell back down. The other team captain smirked and backed up a bit smiling as he turned around

“ He did that on purpose!” Louis shouted angrily

Coach had jogged up to Louis to examine his ankle when he heard some commotion behind them. Louis looked right as Harry shoved the kid hard making him fly back onto his back. Harry crouched down to his level grabbing his shirt.

“ Styles! Off now!” Coached yelled standing up Harry forcefully pushed the kid back into the ground as he let go off his shirt and stood up staring at the kid with anger in his eyes.

“ Take a cool off lap now!” Coach yelled Harry threw his hands up but listened as he shook his head and began his lap around the field.

Louis had to sit the rest of the game on the side lines with the coaches. Louis’s ankle wasn’t hurt bad just needed to be iced and keep off it for a few hours

Harry also had to sit out for the remainder of the game. Harry sat on the same bench but on the opposite end far away from Louis

“ Why’d you do that? Coach doesn’t tolerate violence” Louis spoke up

“ I wasn’t going to let him get away with hurting you ” Harry said point blank as he focused on the game in front of them

“ Well ok but you didn’t have to, that could have messed with your chances as captain” Louis warned

“ I just want to play football.Titles don’t mean much to me” Harry said as he looked over at Louis

“ Harry, You know you're acting really strange” Louis said rolling his eyes

“ I mean it.” Harry simply says as he looks back at the game

“ What the hell Harry. One moment you’re telling me you're going to make my life hell and how you're going to take my chances at being captain, and then next you're telling me your don’t care?” Louis looks dumbfounded as he looks over at Harry as he scooted closer to Louis.

“ Listen Lou, I- I can’t hurt you anymore. You’ve been hurt enough as it is, and contrary to belief I’m still the same loving, peace going, clumsy, goofball you once knew. I’ve caused you and your family so much turmoil just because I allowed it to happen. I could have told everyone I was to blame but I didn’t” Harry looked down as he hunched over leaning on his knees

Louis kept quiet not knowing what to say as he looked over at Harry who looked upset

“ Lou everything that you’re going through- your dad hurting you, and you having to keep it a secret because others happiness is much greater than your owns. I wish I had someone who was like that for me. But Lou I did, I had you and I let you slip away I didn’t fight hard enough” Harry said as let out a sob as a few tears fell down his cheeks

“ It was you” Louis shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks

“ What?” Harry looked up through his teary eyes a bit confused

“ Last night, It wasn’t Niall, it was you” Louis said blankly as he looked into Harry’s forest green eyes as his blue eyes glowed bright blue as tears streamed down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter:) I felt pretty good about this one. Comments and kudos are appreciated:) Hope you guys are having a good week.


End file.
